


A Spark of Light And Dark

by OkamiBattleBlock



Category: The Lion Guard (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Multi, Self-Lofing, a bit gay, dead family members, family love, song-fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:14:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 40,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23216101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OkamiBattleBlock/pseuds/OkamiBattleBlock
Summary: After nearly surviving his own birth Kion grew up with a friend only he could see. His name was Taka. But to other his name was Scar. While Kion sees nothing wrong with him it cases a rift in Kion's family life. With such a rift, the broken family could lead to the end of the Pride Lands.
Kudos: 9





	1. A Rebirth Of A King

**Author's Note:**

> Hay y'all Okamibattleblock here. With a new story too! And my first story here on AO3. This is a cross post on fanfic.net so ya. The italics is are inner monologues, while bold are songs. Just in case people still want to old version for some reason. So anyway have fun reading a new story, or revisiting something old.

Simba paced back and forth outside the den, his face a mix of excitement and dread, as heart stopping groins, pants, and screams came from the den. _You done this before Simba. Just breathe. Rafiki know what he's doing-_ Simba argued in his head.

A few days after Kiara's adventure in the Outlands Nala told him the big news, she was once again pregnant! Simba was of course happy about the news, but a little worried how Kiara would take it. But to his surprise Kiara was even more excited to be a big sister. But now the day was here and it was hard for Simba to sit idly by as he mate went to so much pain.

" Daddy?"

Simba sniped out of his head argument as he felt Kiara rub her head agust his leg to get his attention. He looked down at Kiara her eyes watery obviously being scared by Nala's birth giving noises

" Is mommy going to alright?" Kiara asked, her voice cracking as a single tear rolled down her face.

Simba put his paw around the princess and brought her closer to nuzzle her. " Don't worry Kiara. If I know you mother, she is one of the strongest lions I know."He said softly.

He heard Kiara sniffled, he pulled her closer, and soon Kiara was done crying. " I hope it's a boy." Kiara said lifting her head up, her face still damp but a half smile was there nonetheless. Simba smiled back.

" Why's that?"

" So you have someone to play with daddy! When mommy and I go out I don't want you being lonely."

Simba smile grew thanks to his daughter claiming his nerves just a bit. " Thanks Kiara. Always thinking of others, like a good queen should." Simba warmly said nuzzling his daughter. Suddenly, it went completely silent, not even a bird chirping filled the air. Sarabi came from the cave breathing heavily. Simba stepped over Kiara to meet his mother half way.

" Mom?" Was all Simba said, his voice shaky.

With tired eyes Sarabi meet Simba's uncertain ones, with a sleepy smile she looked over to Kiara who also was waiting for an answer. " What are you two waiting for? Go meet him."

All of Kiara sadness blow away with the wind, as she ran into the cave mouth opened wide with excitement. Simab couldn't move as he tried to study his breathing. Sarabi gave him a reassuring nuzzle, before leaving to go tell the Pride.

Simba looked up at the starry sky one last time and smiled. _Thank you dad._ Before he went in to see his family.

Simba went to the far back of the cave, and his heart stopped at the sight he saw. Kiara was in aww as a small cub reasted in Nala's paws, her face soft. Simba stepped frowed to get a closer a closer look at his son, who was sleeping calmly.

" Ohh Nala, he's perfect." Simba crooned as he nuzzled Nala happily, as they looked down at the new cub. His fur color was that of his mother. But most surprisingly his tail tip color was a bright burning red, like his grandfather.

" Kiongozi." Nala said softly.

" Kion for short." Kiara said with pride, as she little poked her brother.

" Very smart of you princess." Rafiki chimed as he approached the royal family. " Now if it okay with you, your majesty, I must see if the prince is healthy." Rafiki asked. Nala nodded as Rafiki carefully took Kion deeper into the den

" Can I help!?" Kiara cheered " I want to yaaaa-" Kiara yet out a long yawn, unspersing on how late it was.

" Okay little one, maybe you should go to bed." Simba softly suggested.

" Bu..But I-"

Nala gave her daughter a reassuring lick on her head. " Kiara Kion will be fine, I promise you'll see him in the morning. Now go get some sleep with the other lioness."

With a sad but understanding sigh, Kiara took one last look at her brother. " Alright. Night." Kiara called as she rushed out of the cave.

" Night Kiara." Simba called back. " She's always full of energy"

" Remind you of someone?" Nala monkling asked with a grin on her face.

" Ya ya. I just hope he's more like you. I don't think I can handle another troublemaker." Simba said.

Nala just smiled. " You be fine, beside you won't be doing it alone." Nala rubbed her head under Simba's, making any feeling of doubt go away. Unfortunately that feeling of was going to last long.

" Hapana!" Rafiki called from across the cave as he rushed back to the couple.

" Rafiki what's 'Hapana'?!" Simba asked staring at the cub, his voice once again shaky.

" I-I'm bring bad news. Kion's heart is very weak!"

" What!" Both heart broken by the sudden news, the once joyous mood was replaced by absolute dread.

" Listen to his heart. Your find… it does not beat as it should. " The mjuzi suggested, as he put his hand on his mane, trying to think of a way to save Kion.

Simba let Nala go first, one because she was closer and two he couldn't even breathe himself. Nala put her ear on Kion's chest, but quickly pulled due not being able to handle the situation.

" Simba." Nala cried into her mates mane, tears already dripping from her face. With a one deep breath Simba listened for Kion's pulse. But to his dismay his pulse was barely audible, only barely audible. Simba let his tears fall to, his heart heavy with grief much like that fateful day of his cubhood.

" I can only ensure only a few more minutes at most."

" Ra-Rafik" Nala called out heer voice week. " Please there has to be something you can do!"

" I'm truly sorry my queen but-" Rafiki was interpreted as a small gust of wind made it way into the cave and past the mandill. _Are you sure Mufasa?! That has never been done in soon long! Plus not to mention who you choose!_ Once again wind blow in harder this time _Fine Fine! I hope you know what your doing!_

" Rafiki! Is there away you can save my son!?" Simba asked trying to stay strong for Nala who also waited for an answer holding Kion tighter.

" There is yes. Thanks to you father, but I must warn you! Once done I can't undo."

Simba looked back to his mate. Nala face told him all he needed to know.

" Do what you must Rafiki." Simba commanded.

" Very well, I needed him my queen."

Nala nodded as Rafiki led them outside to the ceremony peck. The night was still and by the soft snoring of the Pride Below in the side den, everyone must have fallen asleep. Kiara included. In this case it was a blessing, neither parent could bare the thought of Kiara hearing the news.

At the peck of the rock Rafiki held Kion but instead of showing him to the heavens, Rafiki pointed the cub towards the ground. For a few seconds everything stood still, but soon the wind started to pick up, as Rafiki recited an ancient chant.

 **Rafiki:** Nguvu ya Mfalme na ni kweli

Ruhusu nguvu yako iangaze

Jaza moyo huu uliovunjika

Usichukue mchanga

The wind picked up to torrent leafs began be thrown up in the air. The royal duo view was soon blocked by the leaves and other floating debris. Leaving Rafiki and Kion alone **.**

Ponya kilichoumizwa

Badilisha muundo wa Mabati

Okoa ambaye ana nafasi

Usichukue mchanga

Toa huu mpya wa maisha

A dim light came through the clouds as the winds down. Rafiki brought Kion down and checked for his pulse.

" Rafiki?! Is he going to make it?!" Nala asked desperately.

With a half hearted smile he gave the cub to his parents. " He will live."

With tears of joy Nala happily put the cub down to nuzzle him. Simba soon joined the pair on the rock. His eyes watery after the events.

" Rafiki what happened."

" The great kings told me of an ancient ritual one I thought was lost in history." Rafiki began as both parents listened carefully. " Your father told me that a spirit of a king long died could be put into Kion, stabilizing his heart."

" So what does this mean for him?" Simba asked his eyes full of curiosity.

" It means that Kion will never be alone. Much like how you Simba talked with your father, Kion will be able to talk with his... spirit friend if you will. As he grows he will gain the memories of the spirit, and that-" Rafiki turned away from the couple obviously nervous of the information he was about to give. " may be a problem."

" Rafiki, who is in Kion?" Nala asked anxiously.

" You must understand my queen. I couldn't put any old soul to save him. It has to be one chosen by the Kings of the past themselves. That is why this ritual is never used."

Simba couldn't stand all this mystery! " Rafiki please just tell us who it is!"

With a heavy sigh Rafiki looked at both parents as they waited for an answer. With a sigh Rafiki gave the answer that would change everything.

" Scar."

" Scar!" Simba roared, angry at the mere mention of his wretched uncle's name. " Rafiki please! You can't tell me, no US, that Scar is in Kion!" Simba raised his voice at the mjuzi.

" I am sorry truly I am, but I had to do what had to be done."

" Yes and for that we thank you." Nala said firmly slowly moving Kion away from the edge, who was still fast asleep. " But why Scar of all spirits?! I would think the great kings didn't let him become a star."

" That is way this ritual is rarely done." Rafiki explained. " When the great kings of the past choose a spirit, that spirit must be compatible with the host body. What the kings deem compatible, I have no clue."

Simba was all but satisfied with that answer. " Does that mean Kion is destined to be like Scar!"

With a sigh Rafiki picked up his staff, and headed towards the steps. " I don't know everything Simba. That may be so, or that could mine nothing. But I must be going, it is getting quite late." With that Rafiki departed from pride rock leaving behind a mysterious air.

An angry but understanding Simba watched as Rafiki faded into the moonlight. Why can't my past just leave me be! I already faced it once but again! With a growl Simba made his way to Nala who was just overlooking the cub, her eyes full of love and worry. Simba looked at the peacefully cub, some love he had felt for Kion was replaced by the hate he felt for Scar.

" I… I don't think he should met Kiara." Simba said coldly

Nala was very taken aback by her mates sudden idea. " You can't be serious Simba! Just because of this set back you want nothing to do with him!?"

" It not that. But with Scar in him there is no doubt that he won't manipulate Kion any way he can. If he succeeds there now doubt the length he will go to be king. Besides if… if he's gone he won't be alone, like Rafiki said Scar will always be with him. Maybe Zire wou-" Simba was meet with a swift slap in the face. Simba rubbed his check with his paw, and when he recovered from the quike pain, he was met with a very angry Nala.

" Simba how could say that! " Nala commanded her voice stronger and feral " I hate Scar as much as you do, but like it or not, your son will get to see the sunrise. He will get to live! But more importantly he will grow up with you as his father, yet you would just throw something like that away!?"

Simba own anger grew as well. " You think I want that for my son! But I am not only the king but my daughters father, and even if their is the slightest chance that Kion will become like Scar then-"

" Then we love him, Simba." Nala interrupted. " We give him something that Scar never felt ,love. Scar can tanut, and corrupt our son all he wants. But as long as his family loves him-" Nala nuzzled her head into Simba lush mane. " No amount of evil can turn him against his family.

Simba stood there as Nala reassured him, his heart a little less heavy. Simba took one look at sleeping cub then at the sky. Please father guided me. Simbe thought, as Kion slept peacefully.

A few years have passed, Kiara was now a little older when Simba first went to the elephant graveyard, while Kion was at Kiara age when he was born. Kiara was never told about Kion's secret, as both agreed it was best that way. Although it came as a shock, that when Kion first opened his eyes, the right was an orangey-red, the left was a bright eerie green.

It was early in the morning as Kion snuck out of his mother tight, sleepy hold. Carefully make his way over the other lioness. Kion made his way out of the den, and into the cool morning air. As the wind blows between the infant's fur he smiled widely at the vast land before him. Wow Wee wow wow! It's so big! Kion thought as he watched the start to break the stary night over the savannah. Oh Ya, almost forgot! Kion made his way towards the back of Pride Rock. Stopping by the scraps cave, Kion took a small piece of meat, and brought it to a secluded den, his and his friends secret den if you will.

"Taka!" Kion yelled through the dark den, his mouth still holding on to the meat. Kion waited for an answer back, but soon his cubish impatience took over him and he rushed in. It was so dark that Kion could barely see the floor below him, causing Kion to trip on a rock and rolled deeper in some distance. When he landed the meal he was holding ploped in front of a sleeping lion. Kion shook off the dirt and run up to the lion.

" Taka wake up!" Kion whined. " Pleaseeees. It about sunrise!" Kion started to paw Taka's… paws, trying to wake up his best friend. Sure he was about daddys age but it's fine!

" Ugggg. Kion any louder and the dead will rise." Taka yawned out as he finale woke up, much to his dismay. As Taka stretched and rubbed his eyes, Kion put the small piece of meat in front of him.

" I brought you something." Kion said with a huge smile

Just like his grandfather. To nice for his own good. " It's fine Kion, you take it beside am not very hungry this morning." He said with a fake smile.

" You sure? Your never hungry, this isn't supposed to be my breakfast it your."

" I'm sure, beside I know you're just dying for a taste am I right?" Taka tempted as he stood up.

Kion eyed the food, his tummy grumbled a bit. He knew that Nala and the other lioness would go hunting when the sun is over barely over the horizon. But that wasn't going to be some until sometime.

" I… I can't." Kion sadly admitted. " If I eat now I won't finish my breakfast. Then mommy and daddy are going to be mad."

With a shug Taka slowly made his way over to the piece of meat. " Very Well. I guess I'll bare the burden of eating this for you."

With a long sigh Taka ,very slowly, teasing Kion as he went for the meat. Kion bit his lip, sweat started to come out of his head. Finale his cubbish resistance ran out as he quickly took the slab back and bit into it. As Kion dug in Taka rolled his eyes, but also grew a small grin. As Kion finished his snack, Taka walked out of the den as his eyes adjusted to the lighter darkness. Well I must say… it does look better than the wasteland I lead. As Taka left the den, Kion hurried to his side. " Wait for me!" He squealed as he ran to catch up with the adult lion.

Taka stopped as the little cub caught his breath. " Where… are…. You going.?"

" Just to see the sunrise over the hills. But of course-" Taka put his paw tried back, rubingit to help calm him down. " Not without you."

" Really!"

With the a smile, Taka nuzzled Kion. " I wouldn't have it any other way."

With a huge smile Kion looked up at the older lion, his tail swishing back and forth with excitement.

" Now shall we get going? We wouldn't want to miss it now do we?"

" Yay!"

" Good. Now let's get going."

" Right!" With that Kion and Taka walked side by side, towards the horizon. Both smiling widely as the sky shone brightly with stars, as the colors of the sun began to break through.

" It so pretty!" Kion crooned. His eyes wide at the sight before him. Nyota Cliff was a sky gazers dream. It overlooked the Pride Lands, and it made the sky fell so close that you can practical touce the stars. At first Taka would come here alone, but once Kion begged him to take him along he begrudgingly agreed. At first Taka hated having Kion bug him during his alone time, even if he was the only animal who could see him. But over time the two grew closer where Taka actual felt love for someone who isn't him.

" You act surprised every time!"

" I'm not surprised I just think it pretty!"

With a chuckle Taka sat down next to the cub, his eyes fixed on the sun. " You know Kion when I used to have a little song I would sing every time I came up here.

Kion turned his head to look up at the lion. " Really?!"

With a smirk Taka patted Kion's head, almost crushing him with his massive paw. " Yes really. I would sing it just as the sun would poke it head over the horizon."

" Can I hear it?" Kion pleaded.

" I don't know Kion. My voice isn't what it used to be after all these years." Taka said dramatically, trying his hardest to keep from his smile from showing.

" Awww, pleeeeease Taka." Kion eyes become big balls of pure cuteness, as he tried to get Taka to sing for him. " I promise I won't tell anyone."

Taka smiled at the cubs pleads. " Ohh very well. But only for you Kion." With a deep deep breath Taka began his song as Kion listened carefully.

 **Taka** :When the early hours have come and gone

Through the misty morning showers

I greet the dawn

For when the light has hit the ground

There's lots of treasures to be found

Underneath the lovely Pride Land sky

Take got up and motined for Kion to follower. The two got onto high ground that ever dwarfed the view from the top of Pride Rock. Taka looked on as Kion gazed up at the stars, but as the sun's colors spilled out Kion's face began to lose it childlike wonder. Thankfully Taka knew just what to sing next.

Though the stars are going down

Please don't feel blue

For in this part of the land

The light shines through

But since you dreamed the night away

Tomorrow here it called today

Underneath the lovely Pride Land sky

Have a piece of meat

Mend your broken heart

There's a different point of view

Awaiting you

If you would just look up

I know

Yesterday you had to borrow from your chums

Seems the promise of tomorrow never comes

But since you dream the night away

Tomorrow's here

It's called today!

So count your blessings

You're a lucky guy

For your underneath the Pride Land sky!

The sun grew higher and higher as soon every star was gone, and the calm blue of night was replaced by a bright orange. Much to Kion's dismay.

" Taka the sun up." Kion whined, his smile gone.

" Ohh come on Kion, the sun might be annoyingly bright but it isn't all that bad." Noticing his frown did left up, with a smile Taka continued a new verse.

Listen

Soon the sun will disappear

It won't be long

Sooner than you think you'll hear

Some bright new song

So hold on tight to those you love

And maybe soon from up above

You'll be blessed so keep on looking high

While you're underneath the Pride Land sky

Lovely Pride Land sky.

As Taka sang the last note, Kion looked up with a squint, and to his surprise one last, bright star was still visible. You'll be blessed so keep on looking high! Kion sung in his head. Taka looked up to, and he saw the very same star. With a smile Take looked down at the cub, who mixed eyes meet his green and scar one. The world seemed to slow down as the two just stared at each other. Taka's heart skipped a beat as Kion ran up and nuzzled his face into Taka leg. " I love you Taka, promise you be my friend for ever?"

" I- I" Taka never felt this much affection hit him at once. If this was to be his new life, then so be it. Putting his paw around Kion, Taka pulled him in for a hug and nuzzled his head. " Of course Kion, as long as you stay by my side."

The pair stayed in there embrace, as the sun's color filled the sky. But soon a loud roar interrupted the beautiful moment.

" Kion!"

" Daddy!" Kion yelped leaving Taka's paws. Great as always Mufassa's spawn must ruin everything!

" Kion you can't just wander off like that! Do you know how worried your mother and I was!" Simba scolded.

Like your one to speak nephew!

" I'm sorry." Kion squeaked. His eyes on the ground. " I just wanted to see the stars."

With a sigh Simba patted Kion's head, who gained a growl from Taka. " It okay Kion, as long as you safe."

" Really! You forgive me." Kion smiled as he looked into Simba eyes.

Simba gasped for air as the green glared a little, but claimed himself down before his son could notice what's wrong. He not Scar, his name is Kion. " Of..of course Kion. Now-" Simba grabbed Kion with his mouth. " Let get you home." Simba said into Kion's nap, as he carried Kion back, still taken back from his eye


	2. Someone Gets Hurt

Taka angrily walked alongside his nephew and his grandson. Simba was still a bit shaken up from earlier, his eyes darted from place, as if he was looking out for him.

"Don't worry Simba, I'm always going to be here." Taka whispered uncomfortable close to Simba ear.

Much to his enjoyment Simba reacted accordingly slightly shivering with discomfort. He knew Simba couldn't see or actually hear him, but it felt good nonetheless. Kion on the other paw was silent the whole way home. To be honest there was always an awkward or uncomfortable aura anytime Kion and Simba were alone. Kion was always a little nervous around his dad as, unlike Nala, Simba would spend most of his time with Kiara be it royal lesions or kingly duties, whatever it was he just didn't get to see his father.

By early afternoon the trio arrived at Pride Rock, the sun was already fully up, and in the distance both Nala and Kiara rushed towards them. Nala gave Kion quick but starn talk about running off by himself, but Kion said he was sorry and that was that. When the sun was at its highest both Simba and Nala left to take care of something in the Pride Lands. Leaving both cubs to their own. Kion overlooked the kingdom on the ceremony peck, when a voice called behind him

" Kion!" The voice called from below the peck. Kion looked frantically around, but Taka spotted him first, and he instantly wanted to unsee "him".

Kion was suddenly knocked on to his side by a force smaller than him.

" Ha ha. I scared ya didn't I!"

" Bunga! You don't scare me. I was just off guard."

" You can say what you want, buuut I say I won!. The unBungaLievable Bunga! Put down the powerfully Odd-Eyes Kion!" The young honey badger bosted.

Kion…. I love you, but you friend circle is concerning to say the least. Taka said mentaile as he rolled his eyes at Bunga antickes.

" Alright you lazy lion! Enough of this sap!" Bunga shouted as he let Kion up. " There's a whole world out there, and I don't want to miss it. Zuka Zama!" With that Bunga was gone into the wilderness, and soon both lion cubs were gone.

The two children ran through the savannah to their heart's content shouting, yelling, being Bunga and whatever he does, and all around just enjoying life. The two, unknowingly, come to the outland's borders.

" Take this Kion!" Bunga shouted 'sneakily' as he jumped for the lion cub. Kion, being the smart cub he was, slowed himself down just before ducking below loose branch. Bunga hit the branch square one, sending him back.

" Next time Bunga, don't try to be sneaky! Even a deaf baboon can smell you!" Kion mocked.

" Hey! Uncle Pumbaa says my stench is fine!"

" If you say so!" Kion shouted as he ran past the recovering badger. " But, that won't help you catch me!"

" Ohh ya!? Watch me!" Bunga shouted with determination.

Bunga sped up as he, jumping up into the trees, to followed Kion from high above, and once Kion was in his sights he let out his deadly gasses, desoranting Kion. Bunga took the chance and leaped at his friend.

Kion and Bunga rolled on the ground till Bunga once again pinned Kion down.

" Soooo still think my smell is useless?!"

" That's- n-not fair" Kion coughed out. " You cheated!"

" It not cheating, I just used what I had!" Bunga replied cheerfully.

As the two laughed a small but noticeable tremble in the ground interrupted their fun.

" What was that?" Kion asked as he began to look around for the source.

" Maybe it was my stomach? All this running does make me hungry!" Bunga suggested as he got off the prince. Kion got up and also looked for the source of the sound. When suddenly the crackling came back... but louder! Before Kion and Bunga could find the source, it soon became clear it was a landslide straight into the outlands.

" Bunga! We gotta go!" Kion shouted as he ran forward to land but was stoped by ever expecting cracks in the ground.

Kion and Bunga stood their as the small piece of land they stood on started to slip further and further down.

" Okay Kion, this may sound crazy, but I think we can jump our way across." Bunga said brightly, as if he wasn't in danger.

Kion looked around frantically, his heart started to race causing him minor pain, but tried his best not to show it. " Okay Bunga, but we have do it quick!"

With that both jumped their way to each, to each still piece of land, as for the moment Bunga plan seemed to have worked. Bunga made each risky jump as if it was another game, as Kion stuck to the more stably pieces. But of course, Bunga's luck had to run out as he jumped onto an unstable piece of land.

" Whhoooo! This one's a shaky one!" Bunga laughed obviously forgetting the danger he is in.

" Bunga!" Kion shouted, but to his unvall, he didn't hear them.

Looked forward, just one more jump he could make it to safety, but that would mean leaving Bunga. So without a second thought, Kion made his way to Bunga.

" Hey Kion! You sho-ahhhhh!" Bunga shouted as he was suddenly thrown across to stable land, leaving Kion alone. Kion was about to jump when suddenly his heart ache he did his best to ignore, evolved from a slight stab, to hard throbb, which was too much for the young cub to handle.

"-o-"

Kion could feel his conscience slipping, as every sound, no matter how loud they were nothing more than a whisper. All he saw before passing out was a blurry sky, before soon everything went dark.

" Kion wake up."

" Kion. I won't ask you again! Wake Up Now!"

Kion opened his eyes on commanded. His head was throbbing, his hind leg most definitely broken, but surprising his heart was back to beating as it should, with a study pitter-patter. But it still didn't distract from the other pains. By the mercy of the great kings themselves, he landed on the rubble.

Kion finally managed to open his eyes, and found Taka right next to him, as well, to his dismay, was in the dreaded outlands. Kion's eye wided in terror, his parents told him to never go there, as it was the place for ruffians and thugs. What made matters worse… it was sunset!

" Bunga!?" Kion pleaded up, but to his surprise his friends didn't answer back.

Kion, still a young cub mind you, was on the verge of tears. Natural he immediately went to cry into Taka's leg, who gladly took him in.

" T..a..ka. Wh...at are w...r going to ttoo do?" Kion cried

" Don't worry Kion-" Taka said softly as he hugged the cub tightly. " You'll not alone. Don't forget that I will always be here with you."

Kion didn't answer back but Taka did feel a small nod on his leg.

"But even if I wasn't, we have to go now, the Outlands are no place for a cub as young as you. Beshies-" Taka took a whiff of the air, then narrowed his eyes with disgust. " I'm sure the hyenas will be out looking for dinner."

" Hhh...yeanas!"

Good going Taka, let's scare you grandson. Taka meantilly growled, but if it helps him move I guess it fine.

" Yes Kiongozi Hyenas. Buuut if we get a move on now, you'll be gone before they see you" Hopefully

" R..i..ight." Kion sniffled before desloging himself from the wet patch on Taka's leg.

" Good, now follow me." Taka command.

Kion did as he was told and followed Taka through the ever darking Outlands. With each step the surrounding cliff sides become harder and harder to see, as the sun began to deep below the sky once more. This actually brought a little solace to the cub, as the stars begin to shine once more.

" Taka! It getting darker!"

" Shh it going to be alright. Just keep looking forward." Taka suggested. But he could tell it didn't help clam Kion's nerves. Sometimes it's a blessing that I'm dead. Taka though as he opened his mouth.

 **Take:** Ahhhhhh

Ahhhhhh

Taka chanted soothingly. Kion perked his head up as he looked up then back at Taka, who still walked silently like he didn't sing at all. Kion ran up next to him, his discomfort was already gone. The two continued though the Outlands, by now it was midnight.

" Taka? how much longer?" Kion asked

" Not long Kion. Flat Ridge Rock is just a little way further."

" Good,cuz-" As if on queue Kion's little tummy rumbled. " I could eat a whole Zebra!" Kion joked.

Taka rolled his eyes playfully. " I'm sure-"

" Unfortunately we ran out of Zebra!" A shrewd voiced crackled.

" Yaaa, and boy was it deeeeeliocus!" Another one called.

" ndgxkjhgchfnr ouhrfi!"

Kion eyes darted around with fear. Three hyenas emerged out of the shadows surrounding him, coming ever closer.

" But that doesn't mean that dinner over kid. In fact how about you join us?" The female hyena asked with a grin.

" W..wh a.. You?" Kion tried to asked.

" Look at the little guy. He's too scared to speak!" The male hyena laugh, only casing Kion to back away more. Bumping into the third hyena, who kind of just looked at him funny.

" Where are my minners." The female said closing in on Kion. " I'm Shenzi."

" Names Bamzai and that one their is Ed." Bamzai pointed and Ed just gave a half conscious wave.

Taka growled, his eyes narrowed with anger, and aggression. His memories were still fresh off the harsh death they put him though. He remembered each bit, each laugh. Now here they were about to hurt the one animal that matters to him.

" Now who are you."

" I...m Kkkkion."

" Kion. Kion where have I heard that name before?" Bamzai asked, looking at Shenzi.

" You dot! It Simba's son!" Shenzi answered with a slap. " I guess it's true what they say. Like father like son!"

" Ohhh ya, but unlike you dad." Bamzai got closer to Kion, who was frozen with fear. " You won't miss dinner!"

" Kion!Run!" Taka shouted , giving him a slight confidence boost in himself, as he swapped at the hyena, giving enough space to make a run for it.

" Hay that hurt you punk!"

" haaahahahahaa!"

" Fouse you two! Now get the cub!" Shenzi commanded as she ran after Kion.

Kion was running as fast as he possibly could. His little legs were tried but in the distance he could see it. Home.

" Go Kion! You'll almost there." Taka cheered as he ran next to him.

The laughing was getting closer, so Kion ran faster. But then out of his sight, a bigger body hit his, Pinning him down.

" Haaaaahhhhaaahahhahahahahahh." Ed laughed, his slobber dripping on the scared cub.

" Let Me Go!" Kion pleaded with.

" Now why would we do that?" Shenzi asked with an evil grin. " When dinner about to start!?" Shenzi snarled, as she caught wind of Kion left eye, the shiny green sparked in the moonlight, resarfishing her hatred for him. That's when a wicked idea crossed Shenzi's mind..

" Ed let him up!" Shenzi commanded, and Ed followed.

Kion got up promptly, but before he could get on all fours, he was grabbed and thrown into a rock. Kion let out a whimper, then he felt something warm run down his neck.

" Shenzi, why you doing that for!?"

" Just tenderizing the meat that's all! "A wicked grin spread across her face as she approached the cub once more. Before Kion could get up to defend himself, he felt another pain bait on his neck as he was thrown agust another wall.

Kion breath become shallow, his eyes began to weigh more than they should, and he could feel his life fading.

" Kion." Taka said softly. " I can help you, but I need you to trust me." Taka asked with pure bluntness.

Kion was too weak to respond, but he tried anyway. " I-"

Before he could Shenzi pinned him down. Kion could only keep his left eye open as Shenzi breath ran down his muzzle.

" You know Prince, that damn eye of your reminds me of one of my favorite meals. It was called Scar, he was a lion just like you, and just as pathetic, and just as weak too. You'll just missing something." Shenzi grin grew to evil smile as she raised her unsheathed as it came down on him. But as Kion, started to lose conscience for some reason the name Scar stuck with him.

" Kion. Do you trust me?" Taka asked one more time.

"Kion could only softly shake his head as tried his hardest to stay awake. But soon his conscience was slipped away.

" Good." Taka said as he rubbed his mane softly. "Now sleep my child. I promise this will all be over soon."

Taka loving smile was all Kion saw before blacking out.

Shenzi stood over Kion's still body, basicing in her work.

" So we free to eat him now?" Bamzai chuckled as he overlooked the cub.

" Haaha."

" Ya go ahead, but save some for Janja." Shenzi said. " He's a growing boy after all."

" Haaahahahahahaha!" Ed laughed in agreement.

" I quite agree Ed."

A cold wind blew through the cliffs as the voice answered.

" Who said that!?" Bamzai asked with concern.

" Hahaha" Ed chuckled as he pointed to Kion.

" You crazy!?" Shenzi scolded." He nothing but a de-"

" Ohh come now Shenzi, surely you think more of me than that?" The voice asked, but Shenzi knew how it was.

" Scar! Where are you!"

"Scar! Na it can't be! We ate him remember!"

" Ohhhh I remember quite well Bamzai. I remember each bit, each laugh, as you disgracefully vermen brought me to my doom."

" H...ha...haha!" Ed growled out as he pointed to Kion, who started to move once more.

" No. Don't tell me!" Shenzi growled. " What are you waiting for kill him!" She commanded, but the other two where to confused to do anything.

Kion body slowly got up, as if it was rising from the dead. His fur was stained red with blood. As Kion shock the dirt off he slowly turned around to face the hyenas, with his eyes closed. On his left eye had a fresh new scar with blood dripping down his face, leaving trails of red down his check. Finally Kion opened his eyes, showing off two gleaming eyes of pure green.

" But if I learned anything from my father, is that the lions of the past live in the next generation." Scar said in all his flamboyant confidence.

The three hyenas just stood there in shock as Scar wondered in circles just looking around, toying with tine rocks and what have you.

" You know, I was hoping we could play catch up, get to know what has been going. Don't you think?" Scar asked as he turned to the three, with a mincing smile.

" Aaarrrrrr!" Bamzai growled as he lunged forward towards Scar, who just rolled his eyes. Scar leaped onto a nearby rock only to jump off it, launching him towards the charging hyena. As Bamzai got closer Scar swapped at him in the air, knocking him asaid.

" You know Bamzai there's a reason I never asked you to carry out any of my master pains." Scar chuckled, as he held down the hyena, with one claw a little too close to Bamzai throat.

" Lay off him Scar!" Shenzi ordered, as she ran up knocking the cub off her clan member.

" If you want to fight, then pick it with me!" She snarled.

" Shenzi-" Scar got up, simple brushing off any pain like it was nothing. " Since when did you become the protective type?" Scar asked, feeling Kion's new scar, he sickly smiled as he felt the now groves over his eye.

" Since I had a kid to watch! I could ask you the same thing!"

" How funny, as do I. We were going to enjoy the stars tonight, but you had to go and ruin it . But a promise is a promise and I intend to keep it, even if I have to spill some blood." Scar got on all fours ready for a fight

" Ha please! You may talk all big but you still a cub!" Shenzi also got ready to get dirty as her eyes narrowed, as did Scars. Both knew that only one of them where going to walk out of this battle alive, and both had something to fight for.

" Shenzi don't!" Bamzai growled out, as he shackling got up.

Shenzi didn't listen as she rushed towards Scar who waited patiently, his smile never leaving his face. Shenzi went into swap at the cub, but all the sudden Scar ran under her and headbutted her stomach, pushing her back a little. Shenzi quickie brushed it off Scar lunged forward, but Shenzi swappeding her paw at him in midair, sending Scar flying into a rock with an audible tump. Shenzi grin wided now was her chance to kill Scar a second time, she ran at full force at Scar and with her teeth bared… she ran right into the rock, with Scar know where to be seen.

" Wha… where did you go you cowered!?" Shezi frantically looked around for any sign of Scar, but there was nothing but his voice.

" My dear Shenzi, you know if it weren't for your betrayal the haynes would still be hunting in the Pride Lands." Scar mocked, from behind Shenzi who went in for another attack but bashed her head agust another rock.

" Shenzi just give it up!" Bamzai plead with actual concern, but Shenzi was to deep in her rage to hear anything but Scar.

" You know, you were the only hayne I saw actual potential in not because you where the smartest but you were the easiest to control."

" Shut up and Fight Scar!" Shenzi growled loudly as she once again hit aimlessly agust the rocks hoping she would get a hit in but to no avail, as she just ended up hurting herself.

" Why should I?Besides I feel more at home in the shadows, but if you insist-"

" Owww!"

" Haah!"

Both of the hyenas howled in pain, as they fell to the ground, with large gashes on the legs, making them unable to get up.

" Ed! Bamzai!" Shenzi ran over to her friends as she heard their pain, momently forgetting about Scar. A fatal mistake as the moment her back was turned something bit down hard on the side of her neck.

" Shenzi!"

Shenzi let out a blood curdling howled as she fell to the ground. As she laid there her eyesight become blurry.

" Get away from her you monster!" Bamzai cried out, as Scar come out of the shadows.

Scar simply ignored his plea, and with all of Kion's strength he rolled Shenzi onto her back, pinned her down, and put a claw to her throat. "- then I'll be happy to oblige."

" Scar! Don't!"

" Why shouldn't I Bamzai, so unless you can bragin a good deal, I'm afraid I have no choice. "

" Let her go… and our clan promise to leave! If you ever find yourself back in the Outlanders, you won't be seeing us around. Right Ed!?"

Ed only nodded.

" Very will, but in return-" With a wicked smile Scar dug his claws into Shenzi throat, and with that the leader of the hyenas was no more. " The winner takes it all."

Bamzai heart dropped, rage began to build up in his body " Nooooo!" He screamed, tears started to stream down his eyes. "Damn you two timing monsters!"

" Monster, how rude to call me such Bamzai I simply took my prize now-" Scar held down Ed much the same why he did Shenzi.

" Haaha." Ed laughed nervously as he backed himself closer to the ground.

"- hold your end of the bargain and leave the outlands. Oorr I'll-"

" Fine! Fine! Just leave us alone!"

Scar smirked smugly, with a blood covered paw he ran it through Kion's mane, both to fix it and to hide the blood. " Good now I must be going, I'm afraid it's rather late." As Scar left he heard loud crying behind him. But his smirked on wided, he gotten revenge on one of his murders. Once he was a good enough distance away he finale sat down to rest.

Ohhh Kion the things I do for you. Scar said with a smile, as his breath came to him slowly. If you don't mind, I think it's my turn to take a nap. Scar took in one large breath, as he fell to the ground, and in the distance a loud squawking could be heard.

" ugg" Kion groaned, his eyes slowly opened, his head was slightly throbbing, but judging by the hard rock, and the blinding light that filled his eyes, he was on top of Pride Rock.

" Kion, please be careful. It fine if you can't stand, it good enough you're awake."

" Da-ddy."

" Don't worry Kion, I'll be right here." Simba reassured him.

" Good." Kion whispered before falling back to sleep.

Simba stood over his son, how peacefully he looked, but the only thing he could focus on was his scar, and how much it reminded him of Scar. Simba growled quietly, as he walked over to the edge of the rock to oversea his kingdom.

" Scar, if your there, just know I won't let you hurt my family-" Simba slight turned his head to look at Kion, who had a smile on his face. " even if I must hurt it myself."


	3. Return Of The Roar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song Used are-
> 
> Anybody Have A Map-From “Dear Even Hansen“  
> The Beauty Underneath- From “Love Never Dies”  
> When Your Good To Mama- From “Chicago”  
> You’re Be In My Heart- From “Tarzan”

“ Remember Kion, you must take a deep breath before calling out. The spirits only listen when you hit the right pitch.”  
  
“ Right-” Kion took a deep and focused. 

It’s been a few years since Kion got his scar, and since he has grown into a handsome lion cub for his age. His mane has expanded a bit, while it was still mostly red, in the middle a straight line of black ran down his mane. Ever since then Simba has been taking Kiara on more lessons, and because of that Kiara has changed, for the worse as Taka put it. 

But the worst change since that day, was Kion relationship with Simba. While him and Nala was as strong as a bond of mother and son could be, anytime he talked to his dad it always felt like Simba wanted to be anywhere but near Kion.

But Taka would always filled that fatherless gap in Kion heart, and so for the past few years, Taka would give Kion lessons on Nyota Cliff. Instead of learning how to rule, Taka though Kion multitude of thing, from Pride Land history, late night hunting lessons, but most importantly, the power to call the spirits that lived in the Pride Lands.

Kion, puffed out his cheats as he took in a deep breath, closing his eyes as the cool morning wind rushed past him. Trying to feel everything around him.

“ Now. Sing Kion.” Taka commanded softly.

Ahhhh ahhhh Ahhhh Ahhh ahhhh-

As Kion sang the wind around him changed slightly, the grass swaying stopped, and the trees leaves stopped their rustling. 

Taka smiled as Kion stopped, as he exhaled every ounce of in lungs. Casing everything around him to revert back to normal

“ Bravo Kion, I must say, you sound better each day.” 

“ Thanks Taka, but- ” Kion painted as he tried to get air back into his body. 

“ No need for thanks. Your progress is thanks enough.” Taka said as he stretched out his body, as the sun grew higher in the sky. 

“ So, what now next?” Kion asked as he regained air. 

“ I take a nap. I’m not getting younger Kion.” Taka said as he put his head between his paws. But of course the cub wouldn’t let him off that easily as Kion pawed at him.

“ Come on Taka! The day just started! You can teach me more hunting skills, or or we can go around and-“

“ How about you go ask your father? I’m sure he’s not busy.” Taka said as he let the sweat lull of sleep wash over him, and soon Kion could hear his loud snoring.

“ Alright, but I doubt he’ll even hear me!” Kion angrily grunted as he made his way down the hill. 

“ Zuka Zama!” 

  
Catching him off guard, Bunga rammed into the prince casing both lion and badger to roll down the hill, pinning Kion to the ground.

“ Looks like I win again scary eyed Kion!” Bunga mocked with a smirk. 

  
Kion smiled as he kicked Bunga in the stomach, and the roles was quickly revised.

“You’ll going to try harder then that Bunga if you want to top me!” 

  
“ Why try when I could just tickle you.” Bunga took the back side of his paws, and started to rub them august Kion belly, and if Kion had one weakness it was tickling. Before Kion knew it, he was on the ground laughing intitle there were tears in his eyes. “ Haha.. Bun.. Bunga… haha okay… yyou winn!” Kion manage to say between his uncountable laughter.

“ Good! Now how about we start this day off right. I challenge you to a game of Baobab ball.” Bunga said, with a new type of stupid grin on his face.”

Kion recovered from his laughing fit, and turned his head slightly to Taka, silently asking him if he could go. Taka waved him off and with that Kion was off, leaving Bunga in his dust. 

“ Hay! You didn’t you have to agree to my challenge before taking off.”

“ If you want to win any battle Bunga, it's best to keep them in the dark!

“ How can you do that?! It’s almost daylight!”

Unknown to Kion,Taka watched the whole ordeal , and with a guinea smail Taka laughed at himself. My how much he has grown. Still neglected by his own father. Taka looked up at the sky, one star was still out, and Taka knew who it was. What brother! Don’t blame me if your son is just as bad as a father as you where.

  
  


“ As you can see Kiara everything the light touches is our kingdom-”

“ And everything in the Pride Lands all live as one.” 

Simba smailed, happy that Kiara finally showed interest in her lessons. “ Right Princess, and like the sun my time wi-”

  
“ Try catching this Kion!” Bunga yelled as a baobab fruit flew out of nowhere, and hit Simba square on the head. 

“ Hay that’s not fair Bunga!”

“ Ugggg again!” Kiara growled as she rolled her eyes, obviously annoyed.

Bunga picked up the ball, but Kion caught the other end, so both were now engaged in a fierce tug of war.

“ Boys.” Simba said calmly at first but it fell on diff ears.

“ Bunga.” Simba said a little louder, but the two continued to push and pull on the fruit.

“ Kion!!” Simba roared, and instantly Kion let go of the fruit , sending Bunga backwards. 

“ Sorry dad, it just that Bunga challenged me too a game of Baobab Ball and-”

  
“ and Kion couldn't handle the pass!” 

“ A giraffe wouldn't be able to handle it!”

“ Enough!” Simba ordered, casing both animals to straighten stiff. Kion looked over to his sister, who had a cheeky little grin. Kion growled a little in his throat. Bitch.. Kion swore meantly, history wasn’t the only thing Taka though him.

“ I understand that you and Bunga where just having fun, but you can’t interrupt Kiara’s lessons as-”

  
“ I am going to be Queen someday!” Kiara teased with a smirk . “ I have my whole life planned out, what are you going to be Little Brother.” She said with an emphasis on Little Brother.

“ A monkey’s brother!” Kion angrily answer as he stood up, ready to fight.

Kiara was all but impressed. “ Is that how you fight then-”

“ Calm down you two!” Simba ordered. Kiara promptly calmed down, but Kion just looked down, his mouth was moving with, but nothing seemed to come out. 

“ Kion. What I mea-”

“ Forget it!” Kion interrupted his voice had a tent on angst in it, as he went to leave.

“ Hay Buddie!What for Me!” Bunga said uneasily as he heed the ball in his hand and ran down Pride Rock, with Kion flowing him soon after.

Simba was taken aback by his son disobediences. He felt Kiara comfort him by rubbing his leg.

“ It’s okay daddy. I doubet Kion will ever grow up.” Kiara said lightly.

“ It okay Princess, I’m sure he will.” Simba said, as doubt began fill his mind. 

  
“ Hay Kiara, can I have a moment to myself for a minute?”

  
“ Ya sure daddy. Just come find me whenever.” Kiara aswed softly as she left too. When Simba was sure Kiara was out of ear shot, he let put a loud sigh. 

“Every day Simba, you’re pushing your son away. How can I not when I could feel Scar around him. But Simba he YOUR son.

Simba:Can’t I try to have an optimistic outlook! 

Can’t I buck up just enough to see that he won't fall apart?

Maybe this year, I’ll decide

I'm not giving up before I've tried

This time, I’ll make a new start

Simba continued to debut ideas how to reconnect with Kion, but he was never sure on any of them.

“Maybe if I spend some time with him after he’s cooled down. But knowing Scar, he would never let that happen. But you have to try Simba. If you lose him then…” Simba shook his head to get rid of that thought.

“ I should take him out on a hunting trip, just the two of us. Being alone with could provide the perfect time for Scar to- Agggggg!” Simba roared, he could never think of Kion without Scar.

Another stellar conversation for the scraphole

Another stumble as I'm reaching for the right thing to do

I'm kinda coming up empty

Can't find my way to you

Does anybody have a map?

Anybody maybe happen to know how the hell to do this?

I don't know if you can tell

But this is me just pretending to know

So where's the map?

I need a clue.

'Cause the scary truth is,

I'm flying blind,

And I'm making this up as I go!

“ Think Simba, Think!” Simba laid down on the rock, stressed on how to be a good father.

Bunga and Kion walked awkwardly down Pride Rock. Bunga, with all his effort tried to cheer Kion up.

“ Soooo have you been to this really great grub spot next to Big Springs? I found it while Uncle Timon was helping Uncle Pumba out of a tree." Bunga said with an uneasy smile.

“ Not know Bunga.” Kion growled as he walked a little faster.

Bunga ran up to his friend with the Baobab in hand. “ Okay so save the grubes for later. But we at least hav-” 

“ I said not NOW BUNGA!” Kion roared.

Bunga got the message. “ Okaay bud. I’ll just play by myself for a bit.” Bunga ran forward leaving the prince to his own.

Kion growled as Bunga left. “ Why do I even hang around that idiot!” 

Kion:Another lovely day start with disaster

Put another tree down

And watch it all crash and burn

It's a puzzle, it's a maze

I tried to steer through it a million ways

But each day's another wrong turn

Kion ran through the Pride Lands, as he tried to clear his mind, but his thought never left him.

Why her! Can’t I be something in this world! Why can’t Simba remember he has two damn children!

Kion: Does anybody have a map?

Happen to know how the hell to do this?

I don't know if you can tell But this is me just pretending to know

So where's the map?

I need a clue

'Cause the Takay truth is

I'm flying blind

I'm flying blind

I'm flying blind

I'm flying blind

And I'm making this up as I go

As I go

Kion sang out the last note, letting out all his repressed anger into the outlands before him. As he took in air, he heard footsteps behind him. 

“You know, for an angry lion, you sure do sing beautifully.”

“ Very funny Mshzuri.” Kion looked around. “ Where’s Fuli. I would think she be with you.

“ She… had a run in with the baboons, and well you know Fuli and baboons.” He said with a slight chuckle as he took a seat next to his friend. 

Mshzuri was a strange lion cub to say the least. A mouth after Kion fall into the outlands, one of the older lioness Petite, Tiifus mother, found the poor guy alone near death. So she brought him to Simba who understood what the cub must have gone thought, she he welcomed him into the pride with open arms. 

Unlike most lions in the pride, Mshzuri fur was dark brown, with a black mane that dipped over his right eye and ran down his head like a mohawke. His left eye was how he sees the world, but both eyes were a chocolate brown. Behind his left ear was a flower that he would change each day. Helping soften his ,other whys intimidating look. As he was easily the strongest male cub in the pride, minus Kion of course. 

He was the oldest cub of the pride, being fifth-teen beating Kiara out by mouth, one would expect a lion cub to be still rough housing around with the young one, but old enough truly start hunting. Mshzuri often took to himself, often finding him in fields of flowers, and having conversations with the various animals. 

There were only a few lions Mshzuri truly liked being around, Kion and his mother.

But as of late, strange cuts, and bruises started to appear around his body. What made it stranger is that new one show up after any meeting with his mother.

“ You must be training hard lately, but don’t you think your mom is pushing you to hard?” Kion asked, his voice had a sharp edge to it.

Mshzuri looked over his shoulder, Kion swear he saw a frown, but Mshzuri quickly flashed a smile at Kion. “ Ya, ummm it was my fault. I just few into a rock that it.” Mshzuri said ‘calmly’. “ Ya, it was my fault.” Mshzuri whispered as he looked down at the ground, his smile slowly fading.

Maybe it's just because Kion already pissed off at everything this morning, but that answer didn't cut it for Kion. 

“ You sure, because we both know that you are too smart to just fly into a rock!” Kion roared, making Mshzuri stand up a little uncomfortable.

  
“ Ya..ya. Look Kion the only thing that matters is that I’m fin-”

“ Looks speak louder than words Mshzuri, and I seen your ‘accident rock lanches’ all over you!” Kion yelled, raising his voice. Kion begin to close in on Mshzuri, as he stared right at him.

“ Kion, I told you it nothing!” Mshzuri pleaded as he backed up, trying desperately not to look Kion’s eyes, sweat started to run down his face. 

  
“ Mshzuri! I care about you, so why keep secrets from a friend!” 

  
Kion got closer, and Mshzuri could practically feel Kion’s stay, and Mshzuri could feel himself growing weaker. “I.. I…” He finally faced Kion and his feral face, and either he was seeing things, or his right eye was half green, but for now Mshzuri pushed that aside. I mean what the worst that can happen, if I tell him the truth.

“ Well?!” Kion growled as he continued to close in on the lion cub. 

“ Kion I- Arrrrrrgh!” Mshzuri yelped, as he fell over the cliff, and rolled down into the Outlanders,

“ Mshzuri!” Kion rushed over to the cliff side and looked around for the older cub, his anger slowly fading with guilt. Good job Kion, if he’s dead it’s on your paws

A sharp coughing caught Kion’s attention. “ Mshzuri! You okay.”

“ Ya- just-- a little winded.” Mshzuri coughed out. He looked around, thankfully he wasn’t that f into the outlands, all he had to do was climb back up. “ Just wait there Kion. I’ll be up in a bit.”

“ But how about you stay for a little snake frist?” 

Out of the shadows, two haynes about Kion and Mshzuri’s age circled around the cub. 

  
“ Yaaa, that way Janja will be proud of us right Cheezi?” 

“ You bet ya Chungu!” 

  
“ Hyenes! Stay away from him!” Kion command.

“ Oh are you going to stop us! Cuz you’ll all the way up there, while he’s down here!” Chungu said like he just solved all of life's problems. 

“ Don’t worry about me Kion! Just go get help. I can handle myself.” Mshzuri said as he swapped at both hyenas but always missing by just a mere inche. Kion watched his friend struggle agust the hyena. His heart pounding angry and fear clashed inside him as he tried to move but found himself planted to the ground. Mshzuri normal could hardly himself fine, but the life or death situation began to get to him as his moves attacks where fast but clumsy. Each miss messed in his mind. Suddenly he was caught off guard as he tripped over a loose root causing him fall and making it easy for the other two hyenas to over take him.

“ Ha! I guess the little lion tripped!” Cheezi laughed as he told a ‘funny’ joke.

“ Finally, I was getting hungry!” Chungu held a wicked grin as he brought himself closer to the cub.

“ Kion!” Mshzuri pleaded as he tried to fight back, but found was trapped by the root. 

“ No!” Kion shouted as the world around him slowed down. Kion felt his heart pound as a burning sensation build up in his body. His claws dug down into the ground as the fire inside him ranged on. The wind picked up around him, as the clouds began to twist and conform into new shapes. 

“ Let! Him! Go!” Kion shouted as he roared a true lion’s roar. It was so loud and powerful it caused the winds to pick up and below the two hyenas back into the outlands and off his friends. Before anything else could happen Mshzuri cut the root with his claw and made a break for the Pride Lands.

Kion stopped his roar, and looked up at the sky in bewilderment

“ What in the Pride Lands was that?” Kion asked himself. But he clapping behind him.

“ Kion!” Mshzuri called as he finally climb his way back to the Pride Lands. “ What was that!?” 

“ I don’t know. But that doesn't matter, as long as yourself, and I’m sorry. If I hadn't lost my cool then you wouldn't have been in the Outlands.” Kion said as he’s eras dropped down.

“ Hay, it’s fine.” Mshzuri said as he nuzzled his head under Kion’s. “ You were only trying to be a good friend.”

The two enjoyed the closeness of each other, although Kion didn’t mind Mshzuri nuzzling into him, he could do without the flower, as he let out a smile sneeze. Mshzuri instantly back away a little embarrassed, as he’s cheeks turned slightly red. “ Sorry, usually Tuliza is-”

“ It’s fine Mshzuri.” Kion said he rubbed his nose a little. “ Let’s just go back to Pride Rock so you can rest, then I’ll get Rafiki to check on you brush. “ Kion said with a smile.

  
Mshzuri cheeks only go hotter and a little redier. “ Sure, as long as i'm with you Kion.”

  
  
  
  
  


“ Rafiki, are you sure that was Kion’s roar?” Nala asked the mandrill.

Nala returned from leading a hunt with the lioness, only to find Simba walking in circles talking to himself. He explained what happened that morning. Nala understood his fear, but she still didn’t like it when Simba would bring it up to her. In the middle of their conversation Rafiki came to Pride Rock, to tell them about something very important. Something about Kion’s destiny and what not.

“ Rafiki, that can’t be.” Simba said concerned. “ If that really was Kion, then that means Sc-” Simba stopped himself as he caught wind of Nala’s ‘ don’t you dare’ eyes. So he cleared his throat and started over. “ What I meant was, he still a cub and that’s way to much reposabity for him.”

“ Simba, Simba. The roar would not have come if he wasn’t ready!” Rafiki said.

“ Ready for what!?” 

All three animals looked at Kion as he came up the steps with Mshzuri not far behind him. 

“ Ahh young prince, you destiny of course!” Rafiki cheered as he poked Kion chest lightly with his staff. 

“ Riiight.” Kion moved away a little. He looked up at his parents. He noticed Simba was staring at his left scared eye, Kion rolled his eyes, and looked towards his mother. “ Mom what’s going on.”

“ Well Kion. That roar you heard earlier, was yours.” Nala begin. 

Kion and Mshzuri eyes went wide with excitement. “ Really!” Kion said with gaining interest. 

“ How was that my roar!”  
  
“ It was the roar of the elders Kion!” Rafiki cheered once more. “ The great king’s of the past have chosen you Kion, to be the new leader of the Lion Guard!” Rafiki yelled as smile burst of wind flew.

  
“ The Lion Guard? What’s that?” Mshzuri asked, as he began to grow curious. 

“ Well your father will explain a little more. Right Simba?” Nala asked with an edge to her voice, so she wasn’t really asking. 

  
Kion looked up at father his face blank of any emotion. Simba opened his mouth to say something, but like always his stare fell to Kion’s left eye, a lump formed in his throat, and he could feel a drop of sweat ran down his back. 

  
“ Simba.” Nala said a little agitated. 

  
“ I’m sorry Kion, but I have to check on your sister, I left Timon and Pumbaa to watch her, but you know how they are.” Simba said nervously, as he quickly walked past both cubs and down the steps of Pride Rock.

“ Figues.” Kion grunted under his breath, as he shook his head. Nala and Rafiki was just taken aback by what just happened.

“ Queen Nala, if you don’t mind me prying but surely you know something about the Lion Guard right?” Mshzuri asked trying to break the tension. Kion ears perked up. 

“ Well do you mom?” 

“ I-” Nala looked over to Rafiki for confirmation.

“ Your are the queen.”

Nala playfully rolled her eyes and smiled. “ Yes I can, just follow me Kion, and Mshzuri your free to join us too.” Both cubs got a smile on their faces as they raced beside the queen down the rock, as Rafki followed too.

  
  


The group came to a wall with vines loosely hung in front of it. It was a short walk sure, but Kion felt Taka was excited. After Kion’s roar he been silently happy this whole time. 

  
“ Ahh this being back memories.” Taka sighed with a half minded grin.

“ Memories of what? It just a dead end.” Kion whispered, not wanting the other to hear.

  
“ Just listen to your mother Kion.” Taka said not looking up from the wall.”

“ Fine.” Kion groaned. He looked over to Mshzuri who looked equal confused. But Nala remained confident.

“ Rafiki if you may.” Nala commanded with a sense of elegance in her voice.

Rafiki pulled back the vianes as a gust of wind below from behind it, to reveal a hidden cave.”

“ Hevi Kabisa!” Kion said as his eyes widened. Kion was excited to explore this new cave, but he could shake the feeling that he had seen it before. 

“ Kion! You coming?” Mshzuri called, both Nala and Rafiki were already inside. 

  
“ Ya. Wait for me!” 

  
  


Both cubs ran into a dark and dusty cave with a skyhole and a smile pond in the middle. 

Mshzuri took a breath, but quickly coughed due to the mass amount of dust. “ W-wow.- How old is this place. With much dust, my mane will turn white!”

“ Hemm yes-” Rafiki said as he seemingly come out of nowhere from the roof of the cave, shocking the young flower loving lion. “ I suppose this place could use some cleaning.” 

Rafiki jumped his way onto a tall rock in the middle of the pond and lifted his staff towards the sky. Suddenly a strong wind come into the cave, so strong that everyone inside had to shield their eyes from flying dust. Kion opened his eyes to now clean cave and couldn't believe his eyes. On almost every wall there were paintings on top of paintings. Each showed pictures of animals doing something. 

  
  


“ Mkubwa!” Mshzuri exclaimed, as he ran around to each wall, curious of each and every panting. Kion stood still in aw. Never in his life has he seen something like this. 

“ Mom, what is this place?”

Nala smiled as she took some time to look around. “ This Kion, is the lair of The Lion Guard.”

“ You keep saying that, you my queen, but what is the Lion Guard?” Mshzuri asked, as he sat next to Kion who stared at his mother longingly. 

Nala cleared her throat as started her explanation. 

“ The Lion Guard is a group of animals, that protect both the Pride Lands, and the Circle Of Life. While not much history is known on the guard, we do know it was made when the first king ruled over the Pride Lands.” Nala looked over to Rifiki as he taped a panting, and to both cubs amazement it moved! A large looking lion was surrounded by four other large looking lions. 

“ While tradition states that the first born cub of the royal family will rule the Pride Lands, the second born is two lead a new era of the Lion Guard. The leader is named the fierces in the Pride Lands, and is given the Roar of the Elders, a powerful roar where all the great Kings og the past roar with you. ” 

Nala said with a wide smile. His mother's words echoed in his head, he was the second born, meaning he was going to lead the Lion Guard! So much was going through his head, that he could barely process anything else, but thankfully his mother sweat voice was able to bring him back to reality. 

“ Kion, you are to assemble the new Lion Guard, one made up of the Fastest, Strongest, Braveist, and Keenest of Sight of all over the Pride Lands.” Nala commanded with a monthly tone, as she nuzzled Kion to reassure him. “ And I believe in you Kion, just know that I love you.” 

Kion smiled a little as his heart skipped a few beats. But unlike other times it didn’t bother him as much. “ Thanks mom, I love you too!” Kion said as he nuzzled her back. 

Mshzuri was fascinated by the history of the Lion Guard. He looked around on the main wall which followed the pattern of a lion in the middle with four others surrounding it. He got to the last picture, as he looked at it a sudden question came up. 

“ Hay Rafiki what happened to the Lion Guard if this was the last one?” Mshzuri asked. Rafiki, Nala, and Kion made their why over to the last lion guard portrait. 

“ Ohhhh, this guard ended in tragedy.” Rafki said solemnly. 

“ What happened?” 

Rafiki took a deep breath as he told anther the story of the last Lion Guard.

“ When Simba was just a cub, King Mufassa was destined to rule the Pride Lands, as king. Natural his brother Scar would lead the Lion Guard, but Scar let the power of the roar go to his head. Soon he thought he should be king instead of Mufasa. So he ordered his guard to aid him in killing him, but they all refused. For disobeying him Taka killed them all with his roar, but in the process lost the roar forever, and since Simba was born the only child the Lion Guard could never reform.”

“ By the Kings-” Mshzuri said softly. “ Taka really wanted power that he would kill for it, that just terrible right Kion?” No answer. “ Kion?” Mahzuri looked over to Kion who was staring at the picture of Taka.

Something about the picture felt familiar to Kion. Taka’s pitch black mane, his lanky body, his piercing green eyes. Suddenly head pounded as Kion let out a painful yelp. 

“ Kion!” Mshzuri yelled with concern as he tried to run to his friend, but Nala stopped him with her massive paw. “ You Majaty! Kion-”

“ It okay Mshzuri.” Nala said softly. “ Rafiki take Mshzuri outside, I think it’s time.” Nala command, and with a slight nod Rafiki and Mshzuri did as they were told and left the queen and prince.

Kion took some hrush breaths in and out as Nala slowly rubbed his back. 

“ Taka, I think it’s time.” Nala said catching Kion attention as he found Taka on the other side of him.

“ Wait! How can you see him! I thou-“

“ There is so much you have yet to understand Kion.” Taka assured as he patted his head, before turning his attention to Nala. 

“ Don’t worry Nala. I can take it from here.”

“ Right.” Nala said with worried eyes as he bent down to nuzzle Kion one more time. “ Don’t worry Kion, I promise everything will make sense just follow Taka.” 

“ I-I will.” Kion replied softly, as he looked up to Taka, who all ready made his way deeper into the cave. Kion took one more glance towards Nala who gave him a slow nod before rushing to the back of the cave.

Kion meet Taka at a dead end, where the sun called to hit this area leaving it totally darkness.

“ Ta-“

“ Singing Kion.” Taka commanded with a new edge to his voice.

“ Taka wait! What is goi-“ 

“ I didn’t ask you talk! I told you to sing!” Taka shouted, his voice sounded dark, and threatening. So Kion just did as he was told.

  
  


Ahhhh ahhhh Ahhhh Ahhh ahhhh. Ahhhh ahhhh Ahhhh Ahhh ahhhh

As Kion’s voice echoed off the walls, the ground began to shift, like a small earthquake. As Kion continued to let his voice out a large crash was heard, causing Kion to stop. In front of them was a new passage that deliver deeper into the cave.

“ Good, know Kion-“ Taka turned to the confused lion cub, “ If you want answers then you must trust me.”

Kion looked at the dark passage, then back at Taka’s stone cold face. “ I do.”

Taka smiled as he lead the way down the tunnel. “ Good”

Taka:Have you ever yearned to go

Past the world you think you know?

Been enthralled to the call

Of the beauty underneath?

Have you let it draw you in

Past the place where dreams begin?

Felt the full breathless pull

Of the beauty underneath?

Can you taste it?

Have you heard its music and embraced it?

Do you crave the visions that have chose you?

Do you wonder why it chose you? Like it knows you

Knows you have a darkness running through you

If you're not afraid I'll show it to you

Kion: You don't flee the darkness, do you?

Kion followed his friends, though the darkness. It was strange, here in the darkness Kion felt at home. Like he could stay here and be freed of all of his worries. 

Taka smiled as he stopped in front of a large chasm with. Both lions looked down into the endless void. On the other side was another opening, with the only why of getting there was crossing by jumping across some small rock platforms. Both lions looked at each other before sharing a smile and jumping across.

Taka: Do you find yourself beguiled by the dangerous and wild

And been hooked as you looked at the beauty underneath?

Have you felt your senses surge and surrendered to the urge?

Tell me you know it too, know the beauty underneath

If it's in you, in your skin, and bone and blood, it's in you

If it doesn't frighten you and shake you

There are places I can take you

As the two cleared the chasm and made it to the other side. Both ran deeper into the cave. Being pulled in by the unknown.

Kion:I can taste it, I have seen the dark and embraced it

Even in the wonders that you've showed me

Taka: It's as if you've always known me

Both come to the end of the cave. It was simple cave with one small covered in darkness. But soon Taka let out one of his own spirit calls and in a flash the middle of the room shimmered with a blue light as like magic, a small puddle lit up the whole cave, whos wall where lined with pictures.

Kion: It's all so beautiful

So strange, yet beautiful

Everything's just as you say

Taka: And he's so beautiful

Perhaps too beautiful

What I suspect may come true.

Still he seems so much like me

I can't look away

Can you taste it?

Taka/Kion: You have seen the darkest and embraced it

Don't you crave the visions that have chose you?

Don't you wish that if had chose you?

Kion: But he knows me, knows my skin, and bone, and blood

It's in you

Taka: Knows the things I recognized within you

Are you willing to continue?

Taka/Kion: But it knows you, knows your skin, and bone and blood

It's in you

Knows you have no beauty deep within you

Knows the madness can continue

Taka moved towards one of the larger walls that still had yet to be lit. Him and Kion’s eyes meet, and both were locked in a trance as Taka urged Kion to come closer.

Taka: And you're ready

Kion: Yes!

Taka: Come closer

Kion: Yes!

Taka: You've no fear of the beauty underneath

You can face it

Kion: Yes!

Taka: You can take it

Kion: Yes!

Taka:You see through to the beauty underneath

To the splendor

Kion: And the glory

Taka: To the truth of the beauty underneath

You'll accept it

Kion: Yes!

Taka: You'll embrace it

Kion: Yes!

Taka:Let me show you the beauty underneath

All the splendor

Kion: And the glory

All the truth of the beauty underneath

Taka:You'll accept it

Kion:Yes!

Taka: You'll embrace it

Kion:Yes!

Taka:Let me show you the beauty underneath!

As Kion meet Taka, all the light of the cave focused on that wall to show it hidden secret. It was a mural that depicted the same lion guard Mshzuri has asked about. 

“ I was leader of the past lion guard, Kion.” Taka sated dryly.

Kion looked at the painting then back at his ‘friend’, as parts started to click. “ If only the second born of the royal- Your- You-“ 

“ Grandfather, and if you let me, I have a wonderful story to tell.” Taka flushed a smile, one more akin to what Kion was used to. Looking up at the pictures Kion failed to make the connections, she he only shook his head.

“ If your remember, I killed my older brother, and Simba’s dad Mufasa, and just like that I was king of pride rock. Then after years of ruling over a dead land, your father defeated me, but didn’t kill me. No the hyenas finished me off.”

“ That’s all fine and good grandfather, but what does this have to do with me?” Kion asked as he studied the wall. 

“ When you were born, you were as good as dead.” Taka said bluntly. Kion wide eyes followed Takas paw as he pointed to a picture of a newly born cub, cradled between his mouthed arms. “ So Rafiki plead the great kings for a way to save you. And I was that way. “

“Why are you telling me this?”

“ Because Kion. You are the only animal in a long time to see the beauty that lies underneath me. You are forever bound to my legacy. So I thought it was only right to tell you the truth.” Taka put a paw on Kion’s head. “ But I need to know, if you ready to continue the lion guard. You mustn’t make my mistakes. I am here to guide you but ultimately this is your path.”

Kion looked at the pictures, then back at his waiting uncle. With a smile he hugged him.

“ Yes I am ready.”

“ Good. Now there is another reason I brought you down here.”

  
  
  


Janja’s clan was near the volcano, it wasn't the prettiest place but it was better than nowhere. 

“ UUgg Furbains! Where did ya’ll go! I’m starving over here!” Janja grumbled   
  


Out of nowhere both Chungu and Cheezi came flying in, literally! As both soon landed right on top of if the leader. Let’s just say Janja wasn’t a happy camper when he hit the ground.

“What was that!”.

“ I don’t know Cheezi, but I kind of liked it!” 

“ Hay, get off me fur-brains!” Janja commanded.

Both hyenas looked down to find the leader squished down into the ground, making both to promoters get up.

Janja was furious, as he got up. Not only where they late but also empty handed.

“ The hell took you two so long!”

“ Will we had a meal in our paws.”

“ But then the king's son roared at us really loud!” 

Janja could only stare at the two dimwits before letting out a loud cackling laugh. Soon the whole clan joined in.

“ HahahahaHA! A- A lion cub roar sent you through the AIR! Ohhh fur-brains, I knew you were dumb but not that dumb!” 

“ Ohh Janja, always so quick to judge.” A voice said in the shadows, hushing evey hyena. 

Greaaaaaaat. She’s here. Janja growled in his mind. 

The previous leader of the clean was Janja’s mother, Shenzi. But when Janja was just a pup when his mother died. He didn’t know how she died, what ever happened changed his father, as all the sudden he wanted nothing to do with him, and left him and the clan for died. Luckily Janja was not a quitter, and managed to… at least keep the clan alive. But most attribute the clans survival to Satine. 

She was an adult hyena with a long, silk like black and purple mane running down her head. Her fur was a normal shade of gray, while her eyes where a deep, velvet red. Most hyenas would give anything to just spend five minutes with her, which is why most consider her the true leader. With her soft voice, and glorious body Satine could get anyone to do anything, often thinking the other outlanders to supply food for the clan. But something about her just rubbed Janja the wrong way.

Satine left the shadows as she walked through the walkway made by the goggled eyed hyenas. 

“ What do you want Satine?! You don’t believe these two do you?”

“ Of course I do Janja boy. Because I was there, and I saw the whole ordeal.” Satine took to the leader’s peck as she overlooked the whole clan. 

“ And it seems the lion guard will soon be on our tall.”

Janja face scowled a little. “ The Lion Guard? What are you talking about?”

“ The loud roar earlier, that was the roar of the elders Janja! Where the roar comes from is not important. What is important, is that we fight back. Because pretty soon every outlander will only have rocks for dinner if we don’t go to the Pride Lands, and take what we want!” The clan cheered as Satine enjoyed the praise. It seemed that evey one was on board but Janja.

“ QUIET! Look! I would love nothing more then to show those Pride Lands who’s boss, but even so. How are we going to do it, I doubt the sparkling diamond has a plan.” Janja said as he smirked to the hyena.

“ On the contrary, my dear leader. I have the perfect plan. I just need some willing, and helpfully souls to help me see it through.”

Satine:Ask any of the pup in my clan

They'll tell you I'm the biggest mother dog 

I love them all and all of them love me

Because the system works, the system called reciprocity

Got a little motto

Always sees me through

When you're good to Mama

Mama's good to you!

There's a lot of favors

I'm prepared to do

You do one for Mama

She'll do one for you

“ All you have to do is help me with a bit of a visit to the Pride Lands that all. If you do that, then I make sure you never go hungry again!” Satine said as the crowd cheered her name. 

  
  


They say that life is tit for tat

And that's the way I live

So, I deserve a lot of tat

For what I've got to give

Satine walked down the cluster of hyenas each one googly eyed as she walk past. Satine gave a small wave to each one causing some to faint.

Don't you know that this paw

Washes that one, too?

When you're good to Mama

Mama's good to you!

As Satine climbed towards the large hole in the cave she felt something poke her… more forbidden ares , causing her to let out a surprised gasp. But she decided to take advantage of the hyena’s urges. Much to Janja’s dismay as he quietly judged afar. Trying hard to control himself.

If you want my blossom 

Water my bourgeon 

Wet it up for Mama

She'll get hot for you!

When they pass that basket

Folks contribute to

You put in for Mama

She'll put out for you

Are the ones the world adores

So boost me up my ladder, kid

And I'll boost you up yours

Let's all stroke together

Like the Outland crew

When you're strokin' Mama

Mama's strokin' you!

So what's the one conclusion

I can bring this number to?

When you're good to Mama

Mama's good to you!

Satine name was heard bouncing off the outlands walls. Hyena’s clapping wildly, some even passed out on the ground due to the performance they had just witnessed. Satine but her paw over her heart, pretending to be flattered.

“ Aww thanks you! But I know you all are very loyal to you leader. So I understand if you cant help me if he says no.” Satine turned her head to Janja during him to say something. Janja let sweat drop as all eyes were on him. 

“ Please Janja! We are really, REALLY hungry!” Both Cheezi and Chungu pleaded with big eyes. 

Janja let out a sigh of defeat as he said loudly. “ What do you want us to do.”

  
  
  
  


Kion went to look for Mshzuri, as he thoughts raced with the new information about 

his life. I can’t believe it! I am the leader of the Lion Guard, but also my best friend is real my Great Uncle! Should I call him Scar or Taka? Scar sounds cooler, but I have been calling him Taka my whole life. Sure what he did in the past was unthinkable, but Hakuna Matata as Bunga always says!

Kion found Mshzuri talking to Bunga, no doubt explaining to him the Lion Guard. 

“ Hey guys am ba-”

“ Kion is it true that loud roar earlier was yours, and that you’re forming a team to protect Pride Lands. And and-” Bunga continued to ask questions with a never ending stupid grin.

  
“ Yes Bunga it all true.” Kion said quickly. Bunga made a high pitch squeal, before kneeling down at Kion’s paws, much to both lion’s surprise.

“ Pllllleeeeeeeeaseeeeeeeee let me part of it!” Bunga pleaded. “ I may not be the biggest or smartest badger around but I promise you won’t find anyone braver than me!” Bunga gave Kion the classic case of cute eyes, how could you say no at the point. 

Kion smiled, “ Of course you can be part of the Lion Guard Bunga, your one of my best friends, plus am sorry for yelling at you this morning.”

“ Aww it okay bud.” Bunga said with a smile. “ So where do we start? Who’s our very first animal in peril that we’re going to save!” 

“ I don’ t know Bunga but whatever it is as of us are going to be ready for it!” Kion exclaimed as he climbed up onto a nearby rock. 

“ Wait Kion! You want me on the team to?!” Mshzuri asked, obviously shocked at the news.

“ Of course I do Mshzuri, and whatever threat comes to the Pride Land, the Lion Guard will be prepared for!” 

Suddenly a shrink come from the nearby woods, causing Bunga to smile. 

“ I think it came from this way! 

“ Bunga slow done a little!” Mshzuri panted as he struggled to keep up with the honey badger.

“ We’re the Lion Guard Mshzuri! We can’t casually walk to the animals that need saving!” 

“ I get that! But do we really need to sprint to each one?!” Mshzuri continued to breath in mass amounts of air. 

“ He’s right. When my guard had to save someone, we always made it with nothing more than a heavy jog.” 

Kion ears perked up as he heard his great uncle's voice. For some reason it felt different to Kion. 

“ Ohh Scar.. I mean Taka! I.I.I mea..nt-” Kion would have stumbled about Taka’s name, but thankfully he stopped him.

“ Now that the truth is out Kion you must address me as proper, a young lion must learn his manners after all. But what you choose to call me after the fact, is entirely up to you.” 

Kion sighed with relief, and smiled up at his uncle. “ Uncle Taka. I like how it sounds! Plus that’s what I been calling you.

“ Good, to be honest I perfore Taka anyhow.” Taka said with.

“ That’s reminds me! I-” Kion started, before an earth shattering screech rand through the jungle

“ I have a job to do.” Kion said sheepishly. He didn’t notice he had stopped to talk to Taka.

“ Then you best get going. Don’t worry I know just the lesson for tonight!” Taka asserd with a warm smile and a short nuzzle. Kion smiled back and ran off.

Kion may have lost his friends, but judging by the loud but calm shouting of KIara’s was more than enough to give away their location. Kion arrived at the scene, to find an argument between Bunga and Kiara.

“ Come on Kiara! How bad can he be! You never know till you see us in action.”

“ I not just I don’t believe it Bunga, it just-” Kiara took a moment to think about her answer. “ I just think-”

“ You just think what?” Kion asked as he came out of his hiding place. Bunga was the only one who seemed remotely happy to see him. Mshzuri and Tiffu looked uncomfortable while Kiara looked away.

“ Hi Kion-” Tiffu started nervously. “ Well I just got my claw stuck in a tree trunk and that when Bunga and Mshzuri come by and helped me out.”

“ And then I told her about the Lion Guard!” Bunga said with presto, as he lend himself on Kion’s shoulder. “And get this, Kiara says she doesn't believe you can lead it!” Bunga announced as he started to chuckle himself. “Isn’t that the funniest thing ever!” 

But neutral no one else was laughing. Mshzuri tried to make himself smile as he hunched his shoulders out and dropped his head, while Tiffu wore an awkward smile, and Kiara was hard to read. 

Bunga read the room and his laughter slowly died down. “ Hay what’s wrong?” 

“ Umm Kion me and Bunga are going to look for other possible member.” Mshzuri said with caution as he saw the look on Kion’s face deteriorate from shock to angry. Mshzuri forced Bunga onto his back. “ Tiifu, you want to tag along?” 

“ I-”

“ Go Tiffu I’ll be fine.” Kiara said with a reassuring smile. 

  
“ Alright, I’ll wait for you back at Pride Rock then.” With that the other three left the siblings alone.

“ Look Kion I don’t me-” 

“ Don’t you start being the older one Kiara!” Kion roared, his claws out. But Kiara was unfazed by this.

“ Kion, I’m just saying that you way too young and irresponsible to be leading the ‘ Protector of the Pride Lands’.” Kiara said as she closed climbed onto the log bridge Kion stood upon. “ Just think, I been taught basically from day one how to lead, but you were just given this today!” 

“ So what!? I was choosin by the kings themselves!” Kion argued as he started to growl. 

“ I so was I Kion!”

“ Then what makes you special!?” 

Kiara sighed, straightened herself, and braced herself. “ I don’t hurt other!” Kiara said boldly. “ This morning I saw how heartbroken you made dad feel, and word got around that you almost got Mshzuri killed, because you were so angry. How can someone who can’t control their emotions protect the Pride Lands!” Kiara said this straight into Kion’s face. 

Kion left eye twitched a little, as he his blood start to boil. Like lighting he brought his paw up and slapped Kiara off the log, his claw bealey missing her face. Kiara hit the floor with a thud. Kiara opened her eyes to find Kions eyes ,point blank, staring back at her, as he pinned her down. Combined with how ragged and deep his breathing, and with that look in his eye, Kiara started to panic a little.

“ Kion! Stop please, your starting to scare me!

  
Kion snarled, before stepping off her, while also pushing her down. Kion made his way to the clearing of the forest, and when he got to the mouth he felt Kiara’s stare on his back as she got up. With a deep breath, he left his sister to go make his guard.

Unlike this morning when he lost his temper with Simba, Kion felt a bit guilty about his recent outburst. As the wind pushed the long grass back and forth, Kion sighed and looked to his left

“ Uncle Taka.” Kion said softly. “ I really mess up.”

“ I’ll say.” Taka started his tone less than pleased. “ Instead of defending yourself you merely proved her point. I have no doubt that your father will hear about this.” 

“ Ya I’ll be-” 

“ There you are!” He heard Ono squawk as he dived down to meet Kion. “ Kion! Bunga’s been looking for you, he said you had some kind of surprise for all of us.”

“ Ya, my dad said that the best things in life are always a surprise.” Kion looked behind Ono and found Beshte, Bunga, and Fuli coming up to meet them.

“ Kion!” Bunga shouted as he ran over Ono jumped onto his friends back. “ You finally here! Sooooo what you think of the Lion Guard that I put together huh?! Pretty great.”

Kion looked over his confused, in Fuli case slightly annoyed, faces, and smiled. “Ya, there all great thanks Bunga. But where’s Mshzuri?” 

“ He was with us, but he went to Pride Rock.” Fuli said dryly. “ Something about checking on Tiifu.”

Kion was about to say something about what happened back in with Kiara but decided against it. 

“ Well thanks for meeting with me anyway. I wanted to talk to you because... Well, I need your help.” Kion said slyly as he studied eveones eyes.

“What's the kerbubble, Kion?” 

With a deep breath Kion put on a straight face.”I want you to join my Lion Guard. The five of us are the Pride Lands' fiercest, bravest, strongest, fastest and keenest of sight. And that's why I want you all to join it. Together, we'll protect the Pride Lands and defend the Circle of Life.”

Kion looked around for the reaction. Beshte was delightfully happy, and Ono seemed a little iffy about it. But Fuli wasn’t fully convinced yet. 

“ A Lion Guard? You lions love lording over the Pride Lands. I suppose Simba put you in charge of this little team, Kion?” Fuli said with a hint of her common sass. Kion clenched his jaw a little. Dad had nothing to do with this! Kion thought.

“You bet your spots he did!” Bunga argued back as he jumped off Kion’s back to defend him. “ Sure I wasn’t there but it had to be Simba! Right Kion!?”

Kion egonerd Bungas question. “Fuli, the Lion Guard needs you. You're the Pride Lands' fastest.”

“You got that right. And what? You're supposed to be the fiercest?!” Fuli said with a smirk 

“Well, he is a lion…”

“And lions are fierce. It's kinda common knowledge, really… But in reality anything can be fierce.”

Ohhh I got it!” Bunga shouted breaking about the teansion. “Show 'em the Roar, Kion. Show 'em the Roar!”

Fuli rolled her eyes. “What's Bunga talking about? The Roar? You think you're somethin' special just 'cause you can roar?

“ Mashzuri said something about you being able to roar really loud! Wait 'till you hear it. C'mon, Kion. Show 'em the Roar!

‘So what is the deal with your roar?’ Beshte asked with an innocent ear flutter.

“Oh, you totally have to show us, Kion.”

“Seeing is believing! Though with a roar, it's more about hearing…”

Kion hesitated for a moment. He looked back to Taka, who was watching with a pleasant smile, for an answer. But was only meat with a “ what do you want me to do?” and a sly smile. 

Kion turned his focus back to his friends, who were waiting patiently for him, and groaned. “Okay, fine! I'll show you the Roar. Just, stay behind me. I don't want anybody to get hurt.” Kion order as he went to the top of the hill and got into position. His friends got in safe distance, but had a few stumbles getting into place/

”'Scuse me.”Beshte asked as he squeezed his way past Fuli and Bunga.

“Watch it!” Fuli shouted as he stepped on her tail.

Ono smirked as he simply flew onto Beshte back. “Pfft. Groundlings…”

“ Okay Kion, just focus.” Kion assured himself in whispers. “ Uncle Taka, how does the roar work?” 

Taka put his paw to his chin and through about it. “ I… I honestly can’t tell you Kion. I just remember the roar coming out of me naturally.” 

Kion sighed. “ It’s fine. I'm sure I’ll figure it out.” 

“Ready?” Kion asked his friends behind him. 

“ Ya!” 

“Okay. This is the Roar…” Kion closed his eyes as he focused all his energy on his roar. He took a few deep breaths, and fixed himself so he was in a hunting position. He opened his eyes, as they seemed to sparkle in the light, and arched his back and let out…. A smile, high pitched, barely threatening squeak. “What in the Pride Lands!” 

Fuli sneaked at Kion’s ‘roar’. “ You call that a roar! I head mouse fiercer than that!” 

“ Come on Fuli it’s real I tell you!” Bunga said as he shouted up to Kion. “ Come on Kion I know you have it in ya! Try again!”

Kion did try again, and try he did. Kion repeated the same actions for who knows how long. But each attempt ended in an even higher and higher squeak.

“ Will this is certainly… something.” Ono said confused as he scratched his head with his wing. 

“ So that the big ‘roar’ than!” Fuli snarky asked.

“ That wasn’t a roar! That…. that…. That wasn’t a roar!” Bunga 

“I've found him, Your Highness! Kion is over here!” Zazu called. Zazu flow down to great the young prince, but judging by his face he didn’t bring good news.

  
“ Oh my young Prince I don’t know what you did, but your father's ver-”

“ Kiongozi!” Simba roared in the distance some birds flew away. Both Taka and Kion studied Simba’s face and it was not happy. Behind him was Nala, Tiifu, a worried Mshzuri, and a wary Kiara.

“ Great, King has come to great the commoners!” Kion and Taka said in unison with a low growl.

Kion felt his claws come out dig into the dirt, his blood already boiling, but he took a deep breath and bit the side of his jaw, as he trudged his way up the hill to his father. Nala saw her son’s troubled face, and it pained her so.

“ Simba I'm sure it was just an accident.” Nala tried to reasonsion with her mate. “ I’m not saying what he did is ok-”

“ He is my son, as much as he is yours. I will deal with it as I see fit.” Simba ordered strictly without looking her in the eye. 

Nala was left speechless, so she simply shook her head in disappointment and went back to her daughter. Kiara neutral told Simba what happened between her and Kion. After seeing Simba’s new and albeit Takay attitude made the princess regret telling anyone.

“ Mom I.. I’m sorry for tatiling on Kion.” Kiara said solemnly. 

“ Don’t be Kiara.” Nala bent down a nuzzled her daughter. Both lion’s looked up from there embraces once Kion angrly in front of Simba. “ It not you who I’m disappointed in.” Nala sighed as she removed herself from Kiara.

“ Kion! What were you thinking pushing you sister down a tree! Do you know what could have happened if she was seriously hurt!?” 

“ Ya! You would spend even more time with her. So as was just trying to do you a favor!” Kion fought back. His eyes narrowed. Like most time’s Simba attention was brought to Kion’s left eye, but this time it added to his anger.

“ You put the future of the Pride Lands in danger just because she questioned you leadership of your Lion Guard.”

“ Why wouldn't I. It’s not her job to make the Guard, it’s mine! I know my friends are the best choice for the guard.” 

“ Your friends!?” Simba looked up from Kion to see the group of young animals waiting uncomfortably, all but Bunga who waved at the king. Simba growled a little as he looked back at Kion, who continued to glare at him.

“ I can see way she questioned it.” Simba said, as he composed himself. “ The Lion Guard, is with only one lion goes against tradition, something you mother seemed to forget to mention.” Simba slightly, although most of his face was obscured by his mane Nala felt his disappointed look. “ Not only that you have no control over you feelings. You let your rage cloud you discussions. And-”

Kion listened on and on and on and on and on. Every word his ‘father’ said echoed through his head. Every argument, every excuse, every single time he would look at his left, green, scared eye. For years he always felt unloved by his dad but today at this very moment he know it all too well. He didn't love him, as long as Taka lingler in his heart, Simba would wanted nothing to do with him. 

“ I am done with your damn bullshit! “ Kion shouted so loud that every animal in the Backlands could hear him. He bared his teeth at Simba. “ Don’t lecture me like you care, you're only doing it because you're Sacred!”

Kion seemed to strike a cord as Simba faced changed slightly. “ Sacred! Okay then Kion than what am I so afraid of!?” Simba challenged.

“ Me! Your Scared that I’m going to end up like Scar! I bet you would have let me die if you know who was going to save me! ” Kion roared, and judging by Simba’s face he was right. Simba was speechless. 

“ Kion I. I-” Simba word where just lost on him. But Kion simple left with a heavy heart. 

“ Hay Kion wait!” Bunga shouted as he tried to run for a friend. But was stopped by Beshte.

“ I think Kion needs a bit of time to himself little-B”

Kion ran towards the only place he found any kind of comfort, Nyota Cliff. It was nearly sunset but Kion was too flustered to look at the claiming beauty. Kion glead at the lone tree that sat on the highest point before the cliff, and with pawfully swaps, he slased away at the bark. With each slash he let out a frustrated roar. He swapped, slased, punched, and all out right belittled the bark. He kept at it until he felt his muscles starting to give way. Kion decided to give his paws a break, and took to headbutting the trunk… hard. 

“ You’re try and try-” Kion said between tackles. 

“ But does he care no! Why would he!” Kion granted another bash.

“ All he care about is Kiara!” Anther bash

“ You matter to no one!” Bash 

“ I’m just a Piece of-” Bash.

“ Dirt!” With his hardest headbutt Kion smashed his head into the beat up wood, thankfully it wasn’t hard enough to kill him. He slid down to the ground, curled up into a ball, and bawled his missed matched colored eyes out. 

Kion felt a paw wrap around him and someone nuzzle him. 

“ U..U...un” Kion tried to choke out but his crying prevented him from doing so. 

“ Shhh, Kion I don’t need you to speak. I know how you feel, and trust me you aren't worthless.”

Kion gasped for air between sniffles. “ Yo...ur only s...saying that.” 

“ Kion, I may lie here and there but I would never lie about something like this you.” Taka could feel a hit of a tear swell in his eye but wiped it away. “ Because of you I was given a second chance of life.”

Kion poked a teary eye out from his drunched arm as he was meet with a comforting soft smile. 

“ I was a bitter jealousy lion when I was living. Only feud by my hatred for those above me. So when I finally got what I wanted it was more than I bargained for. So to say I was forever trapped in a cub made by the bringer of my downfall, I wasn’t so thrilled.” Taka chuckled a little, causing Kion to chuckle too. Taka nuzzled his head into Kion, as if trying to push all his love into him. “ But thanks to you Kion… I found the will to care about someone.” Taka looked loving into Kion’s teary eyes, as he wiped away a tear.

Taka:Come stop your crying

It will be all right

Just take my paw

Hold it tight

I will protect you from all around you

I will be here

Don't you cry

For one so small, you seem so strong.

My arms will hold you

Keep you safe and warm

This bond between us can't be broken

I will be here

Don't you cry

Taka pulled Kion closer into his embrace. He let Kion cry into him. Taka felt his own heart beat softly, just like Kions. Both in time with each other. 

Cause you'll be in my heart

Yes, you'll be in my heart

From this day on

Now and forever more

You'll be in my heart

No matter what they say

You'll be here in my heart always

Kion diloged himself from Taka’s chest but not from his hug. He’s eyes still damp, but although a bit more composed. His eye won’t dry but they had stopped crying. As Kion’s sniffles slowed, Taka’s soft eyes looked into Kion’s. Taka never knew how much of him really was in Kion until this very moment.

Don't listen to him

'Cause what does he know

We need each other to have, to hold

He'll see in time

I know

When destiny calls you

You most be strong

I may not be with you

But you've got to hold on

They'll see in time

I know

We'll show them together

'Cause you'll be in my heart

Kion pulled himself closer to Taka, he never notched how warm his uncle was. Kion felt Taka’s paw gently rub his back letting out a tiny little pur as he did.

Yes, you'll be in my heart

From this day on

Now and forever more

You'll be in my heart

No matter what they say

You'll be here in my heart

always, aways

Always

For what seemed like forever the lion cub, enjoyed the enjoyed the warmth from the ghost. No memory off dysfunctional families, or awaiting duties filled their minds. All that matters was the here and now. 

“ Thank You” Kion whispered.

“ Whatever for? If anything I should be thanking you.” 

“ For being there. I know you could just not answer any time I call. But you do, and that means a lot to me.” Kion said with a heartfelt smile. Unsuspecting Kion rammed his head into Takas soft stomach. “ I love you. Dad”

For the first time in his life he was at a loss for words. “ Kion.. I”

“ As far as I’m concerned, you are more of a dad then Simba ever was to me. Beside you said I can call you whatever.” Kion jokingly said.

Taka finally let a tear drop into Kion tuff of mane. “ I love you too. Kion”

“Kion! Kion!” Bunga called in the distance, effectively ending the moment. “Janja! The hyenas! They're attacking the gazelles!”

“What? Oh, no! I.I” Kion looked at Taka who only nodded his head. “ It is Time.”

Kion eyes turned determined. “ Right, lead the way Bunga!”

Bunga ran off to lead Kion to the heard. “Kion one more thing.” Taka stoped him, Kion looked back at his new father. Taka softly smiled and simply said. “ I love you Son.”

Kion smiled as one more tear left his eye. “ I love you too dad.” With that Kion chased after Bunga.

Fuli, Ono, and Beshte watched helplessly as Mbaya clan chased around the horde.

“Squip’s telling the hyenas which one to target next. Smart, in a devious sort of way.”

“I don't get it. They've already scored a couple gazelles. That should be plenty for all of them?” Beshte asked as he tried to wrap his head around the situation.

“Yeah. Why are they still attacking?”

“Mbaya and his clan will keep going until the whole herd is dead.” Kion sternly said as he and Bunga joined the group. 

“Hapana!”

“No…”

“Don't they understand the Circle of Life!” Fuli said, frustrated 

“ They don't care about the Circle of Life. They're not hunting for food. They want to throw the Pride Lands into chaos. And it's up to the Lion Guard to stop them!” Kion said as he looked over to study the hyanes.

“The Lion Guard?”

“You mean us?”

“What about what Simba said?” Beshte asked

“Simba isn’t the leader is he!?” Kion snearled. His friends shocked as Kion called the King by his name. So what if we're not all lions? I know we're the Pride Lands' fiercest, bravest, fastest, strongest, and keenest of sight!

Beshte fluted his ears with joy.”That's true.”

“Of course, we are.” Fuli smirked

“I guess?”

“Yeah! Let's go get those stinkin' hyenas!” Bunga cheered before Kion stopped him with his paw.

“Hold it, Bunga. This isn't a game. We need a plan to take on the hyenas. And I think I have one. That is, if the rest of you are ready to join the Lion Guard.”

“I'm in.”

“Ditto.”

“ Lay it on us, Kion.”

“Bunga...You are the bravest!” Kion put his paw on Bunga left shoulder, as a symbol of a roaring lion gleamed it why there. He repeated the same action for each of his friends.

“Fuli. You are the fastest. Ono.You are the keenest of sight. Beshte.You are the strongest” Each member gawked at the new symbol. Everyone of them looked up at Kion who had a new sense of purpose to him.

“Good and no matter what this is our destiny. We are the Lion Guard.”

“What's taking Tiifu so long? Dad needs to stop this!” Kiara wondered. After Kion and Simba argument, Kiara and Tiffu continued to track the gazelles. Mshzuri went back to Pride Rock with her parents. So here see was stuck behind a rock in the middle of a stamped caused by haynes. Then off in the distance 

“Till the Pride Lands' end, Lion Guard defend!” Kiara heard Kion shout on top of the nearby hill. With a new found presto the lion guard ran down to fight the Haynes. 

A few haynes from the outer pack sew this and went to attack the guard, but Bunga jumped forward and knocked them out.

“Zuka Zama!” 

“ Janja!” Cheezi said frantically as he ran next to his leader in the center pack that lagged behind the gazlies . “ The Lion Guard is here.” 

Janja grinded. “ About time! Run up ahead, and tell the boys it’s time!” 

“ Ooookay! ” Cheezi nodded and ran ahead of the heard.

“ Will this is certainly a surprise.” Satine said with a sly smile. “ It seems that the Prince’s Lion Guard only has one lion.”

“ Don’t matter what who’s on the guard. As long as no one dies!” Janja warned as Satine playfull rolled her eyes.

“ Ono! Fly up and look around!” Kion command. “ Everyone else try to calm down the heard.”

Ono flew as high as he could and surveyed the air. 

“Alright let’s see…” Ono squinted as he looked around, and that when he spotted Chungu who seemed to be running towards the high cliffs. “ Where are you going. The only thing up there are the wilderbeast… Hapana!” Ono shriek as he flew back down to warn Kion, when something else come to his attention. Ono qukile looked and found Kiara was trapped!” Double Hapana!!” 

Down below the guard had no luck in calming the herd down. “ Kion!” Fuli shouted frustratedly 

“ Nothing I say is working!” 

“ Ya, and these haynes aren't given up!” Bunga said as he knocked another one away. “ Not that I mind.” 

“Kion we got a problem!” Ono warned. “ Chungu is heading towards the wilderbeast! If he’s cause another stamped it’s going to come this way!-”

“ And traple us!” Kion finished. 

“ Not only that Kiara is trapped in this stamped!” 

Kion closed his eyes to think about the situation. Nowaza Kion!. All the sudden a wicked mischievous smirk appeared on Kion’s face.

“ Alright! Ono go find my mom and Simba!”

“ Affirmative! But what about Chu-” 

“ Don’t worry let them come!” 

Ono looked dumbfounded but flew off nonetheless.

“ Fuli! Bunga! Kiara’s somewhere trapped in her! Save her and after that find a way to turn this whole herd around and steambing back this direction.”

“ Kion are you crazy!” Fuli shouted! “ How in the Pride Lands am I going to save Kiara! Not to mention the-” 

“ Bunga can handle the rest just get him up there, and trust me!” 

“ Aggg fine! Hop on Bunga!”

“ Alright!” 

“ Huwezi!” 

“ Beshte-” Kion looked back at the hippo.” On my count I want you to stop where you are!” 

“ Alright Kion just tell me when.”

Kion focused on the distance between the hyenas and the hippo, and when everything seemed just right…

“ Now!” Kion command. Beshte stopped where he was effectively making him a hard wall. Some of the curging haynes where unable to stop in time and crashed into the large hippo. 

“ Good now help me hold the hyenas off!” Kion ordered as he fought off some of the hyenas.

“ Alright Kion, Twende Kiboko!” Beshte chanted before running off, knocking down haynes with his strength.

“ Fancy meeting you here-” Kion ears perked up as Satine circled him “I would think young princes would be to busy play with the creatures of the underworld.”

“ I don’t know about playing, I think kicking you tail is more like it!” 

Satine smirked as she let out a pretty little chuckle. “ Ohh I see, since you want to play with fire don’t blame me if you get burnt!” Satine was about to lunge forward but Janja jumped in front of her.

“ The cub’s mine! Go stop that cheetah, I hear her and that badger are saving a princess in distress.” 

“ Alright. But do be careful, I wouldn't our dear leader to get hurt.” Satine wipered into Janja ear before running off.

Janja and Kion circled each other, their eyes locked. 

“ You know Kion, I don’t believe in the whole roar thing. But, I know what your lion guard means for the outlands, and I don’t like it!” Janja admitted. 

Kion scoffed at what he said, as his grin grew a tad bit more sinister. “Ohh JanjaI can take over this whole kingdom with my roar! Buuut-” Kion lunged forward catching Janja off guard with his sharp claws, pushing him to the ground. “ I found a destiny I can get behind!” 

Janja rubbed his check and felt the hot, red liquid on his paw. With an angry snerly Janja went to bit Kion around his neck. Kion let out a groan as he felt the each tooth dig into him as the teenage hyena throw him to the ground. Lucky Kion was close enough to leave a bait mark of his own, and chomped on Janja left leg. The moment Janja felt Kion’s fangs he let go of his hold.

“ Basha!” Janja howled as he flew to the ground.Kion got up smugly as he wiped off the blood from his muzzle. 

“ That all you got?” Kion mocked with devilish smirk. 

Janja opened his eyes and to find the wildebeest herd stampeding down this way. With a smile and laugh Mbaya got up. “ Of Course not! Get ready for your guard to come ROLLING DOWN!! Hahaha-” Janja continued laughing for his plan has worked! But his early celebration was cut short as Kion joined in on his laughter. 

“ Haha! I’ll admit I didn't think you could think of something like this.” Janja was a little freaked out, as Kion continued cuckling. “ Maybe you are too blind to see that I played you!” 

“ Wh-”

“Janja!” Satine shouted as her and whatever remained of the clan came running back, as an angry, and much faster stamped of gazelles and wildebeest come rushing towards him. Soon enough the stampede caught up with the hyenas, and soon the clan was lost in a sea of wildebeest and gazelles.

“ So this was your plan.” Fuli said as her and Bunga looked at the stamped form as safe distance. Both where a little disturbed. “-To be honest I… I don’t think this is what I had in mind.” 

“ Ya! I kind of feel bad for them.” Beshie said with a bit melancholy. 

“ Kion!” Ono called as he landed on Beshte back.” I found his majesty and there coming over this way. And Kiara’s-” Ono saw the stamped in front of them, as he connected the harsh dots which left him speechless.

“ Is Kiara safe Ono?” 

“ Y..Ya she safe.” Ono said as the stamped started to clear up. While everyone was happy for their victory, whines and whimpers of the hyenas did bog it down. But to the guards surprise Kion seemed unfazed.

As the heard subsided, it came as a surprise as ever member seemed to survived. Multiply groans where heard. 

“ Come on,we still have a job to do.” Kion said with a reassuring smile, lifting his friends heart just a bit.

“ That… he used my own plan agust me!” Satine growled as he managed to stand. He growled as Kion and the Lion Guard stood over him on the hill. 

“ Hay, don’t think this is over Kion! We’ll all be back.”

“ Trust me Janja ! You won’t want to come back, ever! Now how about I show you the way out.” Kion closed his eyes a surge of energy was sent through his body. The air around him seemed lighter, as he let out a thundering roar! The clouds formed into lion’s as the hyenas tried to fight back against the rushing winds. But it was all in vain as one by one Mbaya’s clan was sent into the air and back into the outlands. A bright green light appeared on Kion’s right shoulder as a green mark of the guard now shined on his shoulder.

Kion felt how proud Taka was of him, as the older lion watched him form Nyota Cliff. Taka smiled as he let out a quiet “ It Is Time.”


	4. The Leeire Of The Pride Lands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Songs used are-
> 
> Trip A Little Light Fantastic-Mary Poppins Returns

“ Almost got it!… and there you go!” Mshzuri said as he helped a mouse onto a tall rock. The mouse gave a thankfully squeak, cursing the lion cub to blushe a bit.

“ There’s no need for the thanks.” Mshzuri bashfully said as he rubbed the back of his head. Mshzuri waved goodbye, as he trotted off to Pride Rock. It was about twilight and it felt like it was going to be a cold night, but what did you expect during the wet season. The flower wearing cub walked past Nyota Cliff when he heard loud shouting.

“ Kion! It going to be a cold night an-”

“ I slept throw colder nights! I shared a den with you and Kiara!” 

Mshzuri didn’t want to eavesdrop, but it was hard not to when it came to Kion and Simba's recent arguments.

It has been about a month since Kion formed the Lion Guard. Thanks to them it made protecting the Pride Lands easier on the king, but sadly the same can’t be said for Kion’s relationship with his family. While his and Nala’s grow stronger, it became increasingly harder to find either Simba or Kiara with Kion without verabiling hersing each other. Since the day the guard was formed Kion basically moved out of the royal den and onto Nyota Cliff, and to everyone shock stopped calling Simba dad, or even father. 

Mshzuri ducked into the grass, as he heard the king come down the hill with a look of desperate father. Mshzuri made sure the coast was clear before he came out of hiding. Mshzuri at Kion’s silhouette at the top of the hill.  _ I should go check on him, just to see if he’s okay. _ Mshzuri though as he walked up the hill, But as he got closer it sounded like Kion was talking to himself.

“ Was he as annoying when he was a cub. You worked with the hyenas! So he was a scaredy cat back then too, huh?” Kion chuckled. 

  
Mshzuri was a little distrbed, it sound like he was having a conversation but no one was there. But Mshzuri noticed that Kion was smiling, and just the sight of his handsome smile made his heart flutter. It was no secret to Mshzuri that he was hopelessly in love with the princes. Sure Kion was younger but only by a year, plus if you put both next to each other Kion looked like the older one. But Mshzuri new that he’s job was to continue the circle of life and him being being in love with another male won’t help him complete it. But that doesn't mean he can’t dream. Mshzuri took one last look at his crush before slipping away and stiping on a stick giving away his location. 

“ Mshzuri is that you?” Kion called, his voice a little jumpe. 

“ I.. Um.. Ya it’s me.” The lion admitted, as he trotted back up the hill his ears limp. “ Look Kion. I just overheard you fight with the king, and I-” Mshzuri swallowed a lump down his throat as he looked into Kion’s green and amber eyes, both looked very confused.

“ I didn't mean to. It was just so loud, and I wanted to just see if you okay!?” Kion still looked very lost. 

“ I can see that everything is okay, and will be going now.” Mshzuri nervously laughed before he started to turn back. 

  
“ I don’t mind you listening in on my arguments.” Kion assured. “ I wouldn't mind the company.” Kion suggested as a cold wind flew by casing the prince to shever. “ Plus I could use some extra heat for tonight.” He suggested with an innocent smile. Mshzuri couldn’t move. 

“ Ki.. Kio. I wo..ould lo-” 

  
“ There you are Zuri!” Tiifu announced with a hint of urgency. “ Sorry to interpret Kion-” Tiifu said politely as she bowed her head.

“ It’s fine Tiifu, no need to be so formal. “ Kion assured as Tiifu lifted her head up.

“ Oh okay it’s just mother always said to respect the royal family anyway I can, and speaking of mother-” Tiffu brought her attention to her brother. “ She wants you back at Pride Rock. It’s really important.”

“ Ohhh.” Mshzuri said, obviously disappointed. “ Sorry Kion maybe next time.” 

“ It's okay.” Kion said as he let out a large yawn. “ I think I can sleep through the cold, night!” 

Mshzuri was about to walk away when an idea came to mind. “ But I’ll meet with you at sunrise!” Mshzuri called out to Kion,

  
“ Sure, that would be great!” Kion let out another loud yawn. “ It be better anyway. Night.” Kion called back as he made his way to his tree, as Mshzuri heart broke into a million pieces.

  
“ Come on Mshzuri! The sun almost down!” Tiifu called, as she was already some ways away.

“ Ya, I’m coming!” Mshzuri shouted back. He took one last look at Kion sliout and with a sigh he gave a quite. “ Good Night.” 

  
  
  
  


Mshzuri dragged behind his sister the whole way back towards Pride Rock. Whatever his mother wanted it had to involve the royal family, as why else would she be having a long conversation with Simba. Tiifu took to an early retreat and bided good night to her brother, leaving him alone at the bass of Pride Rock. Well almost.

“ Hay Mshzuri!” 

  
Mshzuri perked up as Kiara greeted him. “ Hi Kiara. How are ya?” Mshzuri asked.

“ I’m fine.” Kiara answers. Her voice was gentle but still full of energy. “ How about you? I heard you been around the Pride Lands helping out the similar animals.

  
“ You have!?” Mshzuri rubbed the back of his head with his paw a little embarrassed. “ I kind of, sort of hoped th-”

  
“ Don’t worry about Mshzuri, there’s nothing wrong with what your doing. The Lion Guard been bessy with Mbaya, so the smiler animals need someone out to help them.Plus I think what your doing kind cool.” Kiara said the last part a bit shyly. 

“ Thanks. You know me. I just like helping other. Nothing more, nothing less.”

“ I guess that makes you the kindest in the Pride Lands.” Kiara suggest as she let out a slight laugh, only adding to Mshzuri embarrassment. 

“ I don’t know Kiara. I mean you would have to be pretty kind to. For being the future Queen and all.” 

“ Your right but the the kindest Queen would need to find the kindest King, don’t you think?” Kiara flashed Mshzuri a sheepish smile, and things became all to clear.

“ Yaaa. Of course Kiara.” Mshzuri choked out as he felt sweat starting to form.

  
“ Gladed you agree. Tomorrow morning I was thinking about practicing a bit of hunting, and I could use a sparring partner, and Tiifu isn’t exactly cut out for that kind of stuff. So maybe you want to join me?” Kiara looked at the ground, as her face emanated a bright red. 

Talk about a rock and a hard place! He didn’t want to turn down Kiara, she was his friends and didn't want to hurt her feelings or he’ll feel bad about hurting them. But he had already made a promise with Kion, and if he broke it then… let's say the guard won't be happy campers. 

  
“ Kiara… I..I.” 

“ He would love to Princess Kiara.” A soft, soothing, and elegant voice answered for him. This belong to his adoptive mother Petit. She was about the same age of Nala, white tane fur much like her daughter and another lioness who use to be part of the pride.

“ Now it's getting a little late, and you two will need all the energy you can get for hunting practice.”

“ Kiara!” Simba called loving from attop of Pride Rock. 

“ Coming daddy! Night Mshzuri!” Kiara said with a purr as she rubbed her head under his, cursing the cub to freeze at her touch. Kiara flashed him one last shy smile before heading up pride rock. Leaving mother and step son alone.

“ hi mom.” Mshzuri looked down to avoid Petit’s face, but he could tell they were disapproving.

“ Correct me if I misheard. But you won’t going to refuse a date with the princess where you?” Her voice keep it’s elegance but had a new and threatening edge to it.

  
“ I.I..I had too! I already promised Kion I’ll me-” 

“ What have I told you Mshzuri! You must thrown away those disgusting, and unnatural feelings you feel for the prince. Nothing will come of it and you will be disgraced both me and your sister. If my devil of sister haven’t put it through the mud already.” Petit spat out. 

When Mshzuri found out he was gay, the frist animal he told was his mother, whice proved to be the worst mistake he would ever make. As that was the moment she gave him the first of many ‘ special lessons’ behind Pride Rock, shaping him into the cub he was today.

“ But… Mom! I just can-” Mshzuri was interpreted as he felt a swift paw slap him across the face, knocking his flower out behind his ear. 

“ Haven't I thought you to respect your mother! I won’t let my family legacy be distorted by your twisted disease!” Petit barked hursley. Petit study her sons fearfully face and scoft at it.

“Follow me. I see you still have much to learn.” She said harshly as she made her way behind Pride Rock. Mshzuri swallowed his pride as he let his tears fall and followed his mother, leaving the desmated flower broken on the ground. 

  
  
  


Everything hurts. His head, his legs, just everything hurts. Mshzuri also felt cold. As his eyes opened to their blurry vision he could at least make out he was outside… and it was the early afternoon. 

“Uggggg.” Mshzuri groaned as he forced himself to get up. He rubbed everything he could senseable rub in his stat.  _ I… have to get cleaned up if anyone saw me like this- _

“ By the Kings! What happened!?”   
  


Mshzuri looked towards the sound as his whole world came crashing down. In front of him was the Lion Guard.

“ Zuri?! What happened?!” Fuli asked, the worry dripping in her voice. 

  
“ I… got lost last night and um-”

“ Fuli, Ono I want you two to look for any clues.” Kion command dryly. “ Me, Bunga, and Beshte. Will get Mshzuri to Rafiki.” 

“ Alright Kion.” Fuli said a little uneasy. She turned back to Mshzuri and gave him a light reassuring nuzzle careful not to push too hard.

“ Come on Ono!” 

“ Alright! See you later and don’t worry Mshzuri we’ll find whoever did this.” Ono said confidently as he and Fuli took off.

_ Start with Pride Rock. _ Mshzuri grumbled. He was about to limp away but he felt a large something lift him up. He looked around frantically and saw that Beshte eyes were much bigger close up.

“ Don’t worry Mshzuri. I’ll carry ya.”

“ Onono it’s fi-”

“ You aren't walking Mszuri!” Kion shouted starinenly, as the lion cub could feel the angry gaze of the other. Mshzuri gave in.

“ Alright. Thanks Beshte.” 

  
The young hippo fluttered his ears in apratiation. “ No problem.”

  
  
  


“ Hummmm-” Rafiki rubbed his chin as he carefully inspected Mshzuri. Kion told Beshte and Bunga to keep watch while he kept watch on Mahzuri. 

“ I’ll say. Your injuries are very serious young one.” Mshzuri winched at what that could mean. 

According to the mandrill, he’s left eye was blandly brushed and he had to put an eye patch over it to heal. His body had cuts with various sizes but he was able to cover them up. But most of all there was a notable notice on the right ear. What was once a perfectly round, now had a gap in the outer rim. 

“ I suggest you take it easy for a bit. Now-” Rafiki brought his attention to Kion. “ I will leave you two alone, but I ask you princes. Do not push him too hard.” Rafiki whispered to Kion and left to two cubs alone. Mshzuri couldn't bear to face his friend in his current state. He remembered how Kion was when he had less evidence of what happened, but there was no way around this one. 

“ I’m sorry.” Mashzuri said quietly. 

He heard Kion walk over him, but was to scared to face him so he keep on looking between the branches. But to his surprise a bright red flower with yellow at the base before the steam drop into his view. 

“ Kion I-”

“ Don’t be sorry.” There was a warm tone in Kion’s voice that would make anyone's heart melt. 

Mshzuri felt Kion’s breath on his back and nearly jumped up when he felt his rough trong smooth over some of the larger cuts talking between each lick.

“ Whoever did this to you will be sorry. You don’t have to tell me now, but it would make it a lot simpler if you told me.” Kion said calmly. 

Mshzuri felt a tear slip past his eye. He wanted nothing more than anything to till everyone Kion. But there’s a reason his mother acted so pleasantly around the royals. They trust her. Petit was one of queen Sarabi best friends so her ties with the royal family go back. At the end of the day he was still a rogue at heart. If a rogue lion, expressly a cub, accused a pride lion of a wrongdoing then there was no battle. 

“ But I get it if you need time to tell me. Just know I’ll be there when you need help.” Mshzuri felt cold once Kion gave his finally lick. “ Stay here and rest alright.” Kion commanded softly. 

“ Ya. Umm Kion. Ashante.” Mshzuri said softly. 

“ No problem Mshzuri.” With that Kion left the lion alone with his thoughts as he heard his friends leaving. Mshzuri waited till the sound of crunching grass fade. Slowly, he let a melancholy sleep over take him.

“ Come on Zuri. I promise once we find water we’ll rest for a bit.” Another male cub said. This was a recurring dream Mshzuri often had. He was lost in what seemed to be a dessert with a brown lion cub who didn’t look much older than him, maybe only two years older. He didn't know why but he felt safe around this cub. 

It was a cold night in the desert. Judging by the slightly agitated cub in front of him they have been lost for sometime. Mahzuri could feel they have been walking for hours as the throbbing in his legs gave it away, it didn't help that his fur didn’t repeal the cold. He could only take a few more steps before he fell to the sand. The other cub noticed and rushed to his side and tried to comfort him.

“ Hay, hay. It gonna be fine. Just umm-” He started to mumble to himself. Mahzuri could only make out a “ let’s try this.”

The other cub let out a deep breath and started to hum quietly.

?: **Let's say you're lost in a flats , sure**

**You can give in to the dark or**

**You can trip a little light fantastic with me.**

The lion’s singing was nervous to start out. But Mshzuri smiled back at him as he felt some energy come back to him. Which helped easy up the others nervousness. 

**When you're alone in the dunes**

**Your choices just embrace the gloom**

**Or you can trip a little light fantastic with me!**

Mshzuri started to get up, but was a little shaky in his knees. Thankfully, the older cub was able to save him before he fell back to the ground. With a smile he continued his song. 

**For if you hide under the covers**

**You might never see the day**

**But if a spark can start inside your heart**

**Then you can always find the way**

**So when life is getting dreary**

**Just pretend that you're a leerie**

**As you trip a little light fantastic with me**

“ Thanks um I don’t think I know your name?” Mshzuri said sheepishly. But the other cub simply shrugged it off as he put at the stars. 

“ Come on. Let’s go find a place to rest. It may be dark but just we just use the stars.” He said joyfully as he ran up a sand dune. 

“ Hay wait! Just who are you?” Mshzuri shouted as he caught up to him. 

The cub came face to face with Mshzuri with a wild sime. “ You know who I am. All you have to do is be the leerie.” The cub said lovingly as he nuzzled under his head. “ Little Brother.” 

A shooken up Mshzuri awake as he looked around frantically. He was safe in Rafiki’s tree. Everything up to that point was normal with that dream.  _ I’m someone's little brother! But who? And where is he now, unless-” _

“ Thank the King's you’re okay!” Mshzuri was snapped out of his thoughts as Kiara made her way up the tree and to him. “ Fuli told me what happened and-” 

“ Kiara calm down.” Mshzuri said as he tried to calm himself down. “ I am breathing right? So there’s nothing to worry about.” 

“ I guess, but still those injures look painfully.” Kiara pointed out as she walked around him studying each bruise and cut then his ruined face. 

“ Although I’ll admit you look pretty dashing.” Kiara said absentmindedly.

“ What!”

Kiara realized what she said but stood firm with a bright red streak across her face . “I’m not saying that what happened to you is right! I… I just wish I could have helped you sooner. What Queen would I be if I can’t help out a friend. “ Kiara sadly said. 

“ Kiara. I-”

“ You are right princess! A good queen would always help their subjects.” Rafiki chimed in. He must have been gone for a few hours as he put down a heavily looking pile of fuites. Rafiki took a gourd and broke it in two, and scooped up some of its juices.

“ No matter how small the problem is you must show your subject how much you care.” Rafiki pointed at Kiara with his finger dipping with gourd juices. Kiara simple nodded uncomfortable. With a goofy smile he brought his attention to Mshzuri. 

“ Now hold still Mshzuri. This will only sting a little.” 

“ Alright. I just be- acck!” Mshzuri howled as the might of five million bees stinging him at the same time coursed through his body. Rafiki was applying the gourd's substance to his cuts. It stuck to his fur so it still stung even after Rafiki’s finger moved on. Mshzuri keeped a pained smile trying to keep any other loud cries constrained. 

“ Done. I must say. You are a strong one.” Rafiki companted as he wiped his hand on nearby leaf.

“ Yay. That just who I am.” Mshzuri said unconvincingly.

As Rafiki was cleaned up, and Kiara checked on Mshzuri, a barely noticeable breeze flow the mandrile. Rafiki turned around and started to study Mshzuri from afar. 

Rafiki shrugged his shoulders as he looked up at the sky,“ You certainly are a crazy dead lion my friend.” and made his way to the cubs.

“ Your majesty, unfortunately I must ask you to leave. We wouldn't want Zuri here to be overwhelmed. “

Kiara took an embarrassed look at Mshzuri and knew she was becoming a bit of a bother. “Just-” She carefully hugged the cub. “ Just stay safe for me. Alright?” 

“ Don’t worry I’ll be here. Just if my mom asks for me. Tell her I was with you all morning.”

Kiara looked back confused and was about to ask why, but was quickly interrupted.

“ Please.”

“ Alright. But you better give me a reason later.” Kiara scolded playfully, before running off. 

Mshzuri sadly watched Kiara fad, and with a sigh tuned towards the mandrill. Who wore strange smile on his face.  _ So my day just gets worse doesn't it?  _

Get worse it did. Once Kiara left Rafiki gave him a swift knock on the noggin with his staff, he asked, well more commanded him, to get him a mtu Fruit. “ It’s would help heal your eye faster” he said. Natural Mshzuri agreed and limped his way to Mementos Canyon to get the fruit. One good thing about the trip, was it gave him time re think his dream. Especially the song which he tried to remember. After all if he could remember the song maybe he’ll remember his brother.

Mshzuri: **So when life is getting dreary**

**Just pretend that you're- you’re… you’re-**

Mshzuri tried to remember the last few words, but it always excapted him. 

“ Agg what's the point? If I can’t even stand up for myself then what chance do I have to do anything. I can’t remember anything, I can’t protect myself from mother, I… I can’t tell Kion how I feel. I’m basically useless.” Mshzuri ranted sadly to himself. He came to the cliff side which overlooked a deep fall down to who knows where.A tree grew sideways so it trunk hovered above the gap, and below it single branch was a bright red fuite. But Mshzuri only stared down into the deep darkness. 

“ I was found all alone. Maybe he’s died with who I guess would be my mom and dad. Maybe their having a good time up there.” Mshzuri felt himself inch closer to the edge, as a half minded smile grew on his face.

“ Maybe I should join them. ” Mshzuri sense disappeared as he felt himself grow closer to the darkness. “ Just like that. I’ll be with my true family. At would only be a few seconds then-”

“ Nononononononnnono No NO!” A high pitched voice squawk brought the lion to his senses as he saw Ono flapping frantically in front of him.

“ Wa- What?” Mshzuri asked frantically as he tried to wrap his head around what was happening. All the sudden he felt a hard trug on his tail bring him back from the cliff.

“ What do you think your doing?!” Fuli scolded. 

“ Ya! Only I can jump off cliffs!” Bunga argued with an emphasis on the ‘I’. 

“ I don’t think that helping too much little B.”

“ He’s right Beshte!” Kion said, his voice was furryous. “ In fact Bunga, why not show us how good you are!” 

Bunga shrugged, obviously not getting what Kion was truly saying. 

“ Alright! Zuka Zam-” Bunga exatment was cut short as he felt Fuli push him back. “ Ahh! What's the big deal!?” 

“ Kion!” Fuli said as she stepped in his way. “I get your mad, but that doesn't mean you can just tell Bunga to jump off a cliff!” 

Mshzuri watched as Kion slowly made his way over to him ,ignoring Fuli. Mshzuri swallowed a large lump and quickly got up. “ Kion please! It's not what it looked like! I didn't even know what I was doing! 

“ I don’t know what is going on with you but it does not give you the right to take the easy way out!” Kion roared. Mshzuri knew he was just trying to help but it only made him feel worse.

“ Your right.” Was all Mshzuri said before he limped towards the tree.

“ If your having trouble walking why are you even out here?” Ono asked blunty landing on Beshte’s back. 

“ Rafiki asked me to get a mtu fruit for him.” 

“ You mean the one hanging over the edge. Don’t worry just sit back and watch good old Bunga take care of that for ya.”

“ NO!” Mshzuri shouted with a new found edge to it. “ I really don’t need help. I’ll be just fine.” he said as he started his slow walking across the tree truck, which crackled with each step. 

“ Don’t be like that Zuri.” Fuli pleads fell on deaf ears as he continued towards the red fruit.

_ I can do this. On my own _ . Mshzuri assured himself, blocking out all sounds including the crackle of the trank that grew louder below him.

“ You really should come back!”

Crackle

_ Just push on Mshzuri! _

Crackle

“ Hapana! Mshzuri! It won’t hold much for much longer! 

_ Almost got it! Just a bit further-  _ and with a quick swap of his paw he cut the stem quickly snached it before it fell into the deeps. 

“ I got it! I actually didn't it!” Mshzuri shouted with glee, but Kion and all but one the guard were unimpressed.

“ Good! Now come ba-” 

“ Good job Mshzuri! I always believed in you” Bunga happily cheered as he jumped on the trunk to join him. 

“ Bunga!” Everyone shouted as a loud crackle was head.    
  


“ What!? It not li-” Bunga was interrupted as the weight on the tree was too much a large crack started to form between the base and the trunk.

“ Bunga! Mshzuri! Move now!” 

But it was too late. As the combined weight a badger and lion was too much for the old tree handle. Within a few seconds both Bunga and Mshzuri heard the pained calls of their names as they fell into the dark depths of Mementos. 

“ You can’t be dead can you?” Mshzuri herd Bunga ask him, seemingly unfazed by the fall. 

“ I’m alive so that has to mean your alive! right?” 

Mshzuri sense slowly came back to him, unlucky for him his hearing came back first. Everything hurt, but by now he was used to it. He winched a bit when Bunga begin to look for a pulse.

“ Humm... Ahha! Mshzuri good news you’ll heart is beating!” 

Mshzuri coughed wildly as he slowly breathed in and out with each one sounding like a dying cat, which is what Mshzuri should be right now. He soon felt Bunga start to pat his back comfortingly to help clear his throat.

“ Thanks- Bunga.” Mshzuri coughed out as he blinked a few times to readjust his sight.

“ No prob Zuri!” Bunga accidentally slapped Mshzuri’s back hard casing him to let out a loud and painful cough. 

“Now let’s get you up and standing.” 

“ No! Bunga wai- Aggggh!” Mshzuri roared in pain as Bunga’s sharp claws stabbed into a reopen wound. Bunga instantly dropped the cub which caused another roar of pain.

“ Ohh ahh, Sorry but that.” Bunga said sheepishly. 

“ It’s fine.” Mshzuri panted out. He began to look around. They were stuck in between both cliffs sides which were too high to climb, even if Mshzuri could climb. Other then that it was either they go left or right. 

“ Okay Zuri! He’s what we’re going to do! We-”

“ Going to leave me.”

“ What! Leave you!” Bunga started to laugh a little. “ I get you’ll still droopy from the fall, but-”

“ Bunga! Do you honestly think I can move. I know you don’t want to but you have to.”

“ No! Never! Not in a million years! Maybe there's someone around who can help us!” 

“ HEY! MY FRIEND AND I COULD USE SOME HELP HERE!” Bunga shouted at the top of his lungs, his voice echoing through the canyon.

“ Bunga! Please use your brain and go.” Mshzuri tried to reason but to no avail. 

“ Come oooon Zuri! You’ve known me long enough to know I never had a brain!” Bunga said quietly as if it was a secret, and continued his shouting.

“ I’M FINE! BUT MY FRIEND IS HURT REALLY BAD! LIKE REALLY BAD! IF I’M HONEST HE’S PRETTY MUCH AN EYE SORE!”

“ Thanks Bunga! Really helping right now.”

“ YOU’RE WELCOME! SO-“

“ Alright! Just pip down will you!” A harsh but young voice called from a cliff nearby cliff top. 

“ Your lucky that I even bothered to help some Pride Landers!” A dark brown lion cub with a growing black tuft of hair jumped out of the shadows to reveal himself.

“ Great!” Bunga exclaimed as he ran up and put his arm around the cubs neck. “ I’m Bunga, and thhhhat is Zuri.”

The brown scoffed at Bunga’s greeting and removed himself from Bunga’s grasp.

“ Names Kovu.” He said dryly, as he made his way to Mshzuri, who was about to introduce himself but was quickly stopped by Kovu   
  


“ Don’t waste your energy. You’ll need it if you want to get out of here alive. There’s no saying what the hyanes, or even my pride, will do to trespassers. Especially after last time.” He mumbled the last bit.

Kovu started to carefully inspect the broken cub. As Kovu circled him Mshzuri felt oldly safe around him. 

“ Good new, your live. But you won’t be walking out of here without help and you’ll probably won’t be seeing out of that eye any more.”

He must really be in bad shape if it hurt to drop his ears. Mshzuri let out a sad sigh as he turned his head away to let out a few tears. 

“ Thanks Kovy! “ Bunga said whole heartedly. “ What’s out plan to get out of here.”

“ Our plan? My plan is to go home. I don’t know or care what your plan is.” Kovu agued back.

“ What! You said you're going to help us!”

“ Ya! I made sure he was going to live through the day. That was being generous, besides last time I helped a Pride Lander it don't go over so will.” Much to Kovu dismay this sparked more interest in both Bunga and Mshzuri, although Bunga showed it more on his fur.

“ See! You already helped a Pride Lander before! I’m sure the princess would just love it you helped one of her best friends.”

“ Buuuuungaaaaaa.” Mshzuri softly said as he turned around to face the other two. 

“ The princess!? You mean Kiara!?” Kovu asked with a tiny bit of enthusiasm. Catching both Mshzuri and Bunga’s attention.

“ Duh! Who else would I be talking about. I mean Kion would also be happy to see Zuri safe and sound, buuuut he isn’t the happiest cub right now.” 

Mshzuri looked up at Kovu who eyes looked with his. Something about his green eyes, and dark brown fur just seemed familiar to him. He could tell Kovu was thinking something similar to.

“ Fine.” Kovu grunted.

He made his way to Mshzuri and carefully hostered him onto his back. Mshzuri let out a few painfully grunts, but he’ll take compared what could have happened if Bunga tried to carry him, either way he was glad to be out of that bloody puddle.

“ Thanks.” Mshzuri weekly said. 

Kovu only gunted in response, as he lead them through out of the depths of Mementos.

It was hard to tell where they were. As the canyon was just the start of Momentos. Unknown to both of them Mementos was more then one deep canyon but also a large series of caves though the Outlands. Sure some led into the Pride Lands, but where to crowded to carry Mshzuri through. Both Kovu and Mshzuri we're hoping for a pretty calm journey, as not even Mbaya’s clan dared to journey through Mementos, but Bunga just had to prove them wrong.

“ So how do you know Kiara?”   
  
“ She got lost in the Outlands once.” Kovu answered blandly and quickly.

“ Really? Tell me all about it.”

“ She got lost. I found her. I took her back end of story.” 

“ Alright. Ummm where do you live.” 

“ Here in the Outlands.” Mshzuri felt Kovu’s tense up a little when he said that. 

“ Really!-” Bunga shouted, his voice echoing through the dark caves. “ You live in this dumb!” 

Mshzuri could tell this was a very touchy subject for Kovu, as he began to tense up even more. His breathing got louder as Bunga continued to insult the Outlands.

“ I mean who would want to live here! It’s a waste land!”

“ Bunga.” Mshzuri quietly warned.

“ It’s dryer here then the Pride Lands during the dry season. Even then we have water and food.”

“ Bungaaaa.”

“ Like who would choose to live out here!”

“ Bung-aaaa” Mshzuri screamed as he felt himself fly through the air. Mshzuri slowly lifted himself up to see that Kovu was not happy.

“ You think I wanted to live here!” Kovu growled, baring his teeth to the Badger. 

“Ya! Even I know anyone can choose where to live.” Bauga answer, unaware of the weight of the situation. 

“ Wrong! I didn't have a choice! You think I would choose to live in out here. Where everyone has to fight over a puddle. Where the only meal I get is a paw fully of termites!”

“ Wait you have termites here too! I LOVE TERMITES! Uncle Timon says their slimy, but I think their more crunchy than anything.” Bunga happily said, his mouth started to water. 

Kovu growled loudly, knowing he wasn't getting through to Bunga. 

“ Stupid Pride Landers! You guys take everything. Even the sun is sacred to shine all the way out here.” Kouv mumbled just loud anythough for Mshzuri to here.

Kovu coldly walked past Mshzuri his eyes fixed on the dark road ahide.

“ Hay! What about Mshzuri!?” 

“ You take care of him! I’ll lead you out, but I’m done holding the weight!” 

“ Gez, what’s wrong with him?” Bunga whispered as he stared to wrap Mahzuri’ paws around his shoulders, but quickly pulled away.

“ I.. I can walk Bunga. Thank you though.” Mshzuri grunted as he slowly but surely limped along.

“ Alright, if you say so.”

For some time only the echoing of footsteps, and the semi-audible rant coming for Kovu who was a few feet ahead. Mshzuri felt bad for Kovu, sure Banga is dense but that don’t mean what Bunga said is okay. With a sigh Mshzuri thought of a way to make amends.

“ Bunga, can you hang back for a bit? I want to talk to Kovu alone.” 

“ Why not?” Bunga shuged. “ You sure you can make it?”

“ Ya, just sit tight.” Mshzuri said, leaving the Badger to his own devices.

As Mshzuri got closer to the agitated lion cub he could hear the angry rant. 

“ I swear the day I take over the Pride Lands I’ll-”

“ I’ll take it I’m not supposed to hear that.” 

Kovu’s looked back a little bit shocked, but quickly scoffed at Mshzuri shy smile.

“ What do you want Pride Lander?” Kouv asked harshly not really caring. 

“ I… Just. Wanted to say thank you, and I’m sorry for Bunga.” 

Kovu just grunted unconvincingly as he continued walking in the dark.

“ What he said wasn’t right. He’s not the brightest so-”

“ Just shut up!” Kouv barked. Mshzuri was about to say something when Kovu stopped in front of him. Three separate openings stood in front of them.

“ Damn it!” Kouv cursed under his breath. 

“ What the matter?” 

Kouv turned around to face Mshzuri.

“ Nothing! I ju-”

“ You got us lost didn’t you!” Bunga shouted as he caught up with the two lions.

“ Ugggggg! Would you be quite already. We are not lost!” Kouv shouted back with a low growl rumbling in his throat. 

“ Don’t worry Kovy. Bunga the wise will get us out of- offf!” Bunga felt a claw swap agust his stomach as he was launched into the nearby wall.

“ Bunga!” Mshzuri yelped with concern as he limped his way over to him.

“ You okay?” 

“ Yaaa.” Bunga said dizzyingly as stood up with smile help from Mshzuri. “ I gotta say Kovy you have oooone heck of a swap.”

Kovu growls grew louder as he inched closer to Bunga. Mshzuri knew that face Kovu had as it not to different when Kion gets angry. He also knew where all that anger could lead.

“Kouv wait!” Mshzuri stood tail between the two animals. “ I swear Bunga didn’t mean anything he said.”

“ I don’t care if he meant any of it! He still said it.” 

“ But that doesn't mean you can hurt him!”

Kovu growled dismissively as he jerked his head towards the ground, his claws still out. But Mshzuri took as a sign he was getting though, if only a bit. 

“ I get that what he said hurt you. I’m sure living in the outlands must be hard and you probably didn't have a choice.”

“ Ya I didn't! My family and I were forced by that truant you call a king.”

“ Whaaat!? Simba wou-”

“ Bunga, please!” Mshzuri pleaded in a whisper, and thank the kings he understood his plea. 

“ I don’t know what his majesty did, nor can I say I’m sorry for what he did. In the Pride Lands outlands are just seen as killers, but I can see that you don’t belong here.” Mshzuri said softly. Kovu finally let his guard down if only a little. Kovu then looked up to the lion cub.

Kovu and Mshzuri eyes locked. Mshzuri finally got a good look at Kovu’s green eyes. Like Kion his shined but he's just seemed familiar. With the way Kouv’s face changed slightly he must be thinking the same thing. But before he could say anything else Kovu tore his focus 

“ Whatever. You Pride Landers are to soft.” Kovu scoffed as he went back to focus on which path to choose.

“ It’s too dark to see anything.” Kovu grumbled just loud enough for Mshzuri to hear. 

Mshzuri watched him solemnly inspect each opening in hopes to see which one leads outside.  __ In his head Kovu’s words echoed in his mind. He felt so sad for Kovu but he couldn't think of any way to cheer him up. 

_ All you have to do is be the leerie. _

Mshzuri dream echoed in his head.  _ Be the leerie. _ Mshzuri repeated to himself. He took one last look at the frustrated cub and all of the sudden a determined feeling grew in Mshzuri.

**  
** Mshzuri: **Let's say you're lost in a depths, sure**

**You can give in to the dark or**

**You can trip a little light fantastic with me.**

Mahzuri started slowly but loud enough for both Kovu and Bunga to hear. Kovu looked confused but Bunga quickly grew attached to Mshzuri’s song. He took Bunga’s interested as a good sign to keep going. 

**When you're alone with your mind**

**Your choices just embrace the gloom**

**Or you can trip a little light fantastic with me.**

“ What are you doing?” Kovu asked with a mix of confusion and frustration. 

Mshzuri just smiled and limped next to him. 

“ Just trying to find light that’s all.” Mshzuri joyfully said as he too began to study the cave. 

Mshzuri looked tested each opening with his voice but all of them had the same amount of echo. But his chipped ear head his voice come back from a different direction sepret of the other openings. Mshzuri followed where his voice was the most quiet and just behind a rock sprill was a small pond that gleamed brightly with another smaller opening just big enough for all of them to fit. 

“ Guys over here!” He called cheerfully. Both Bunga and Kovu, well, Kovu was speechless Bunga was ecstatic. 

“ Unbungalivable! How did you know this was here Zuri?”

“ Ya? How did you find it?” Kovu asked obviously a little suspeces. 

Mshzuri only smiled. “ Come on Kovu. There’s a way out so let’s just take it.”

“ Just because you found a secret entrance, doesn't mean it’s a way out!” Kovu barked once more as he bared his teeth, his voice echoing into the dark tunnel,

Mshzuri continued to smile softly. “ That my be so Kovu but-”

**If you hide under the covers**

**You might never see the day**

**But if a spark can start inside your heart**

**Then you can always find the way!**

**So when life is getting dreary**

**Just pretend that you're a leerie**

**As you trip a little light fantastic with me!**

Mshzuri sang as he started to lead the group through the passages. He could feel his song was working on Bunga, who was marching besides him gleefully. But he could tell Kovu was still mad about everything. 

“ Hay Mshzuri!? What’s a leerie anyway?” Bunga asked as he started to hum the tune to himself.

“ I honestly don’t know. But if I had to guess, it’s probably an animal that light things up.”

“ Ohhhh. Like a firefly!” Bunga said innocently.

“ Ya I guess so!” 

“ What’s that?” Kovu asked shyly, which was a surprise for him.

“ You don’t know what a firefly!?” 

“ No badgar I don’t! Only buges around here are termites and beetles.” 

“ Will there little bug that fly around and light up the place. Not to mention are quite the treat.” Bunga said while rubbing his belly. 

“ We could really use those out here.” Kovu admitted sadly. “ It get darker than in here, and it gets pretty smogy with all the steam gassers down here.” 

Kovu stopped walking and looked at the grown. He mumbled something but neither pride lander knew what he said. But both Bunga and Mshzur knew he wasn't really mad at them, but just sad for himself. Mshzuri instantly limped his way over and rubbed his head under Kovu to cheer him up. 

“ What was that?” Kovu asked confused.

Mshzuri just smiled again and said “ To help a friend “ and moutoned for the two to follow him.

**Now when you're stuck in the mist, sure**

**You can struggle and resist or**

**You can trip a little light fantastic with me**

**Now say you're lost in the word, well**

**You can stamp and scream out loud or**

**You can trip a little light fantastic with me**

**And when the fog comes rolling in, just**

**Keep your feet upon the path**

**Mustn't mope and frown or worst lie down**

**Don't let it be your epitaph**

Mshzuri sang, and as he did the cave seemed to lighten up a bit. As Kouv started to walk closer with them. Even an uneasy smile started to form on Kovu’s face.

“ Zuka Zami! Guys look!” Bunga cheered as he pointed towards a shallow white light.

All three animals looked at each other gleefully and ran towards the exst. As burst of fresh air rushed paster their fur as they made it to above ground in the bain outland in the middle of the night. 

“ Maan! I guess it true! Time flies when you're having fun!” Bunga said cheerfully.

“ I wouldn't say getting lost in a cave is fun Bunga.” Kovu said with a little bounce in his voice. 

“ Ohh so you admit?! You did get us lost!” 

“ Yaya! I got lost.” Kovu admitted. He then looked up to both Bunga and Mshzuri with his most sincere voice he could muster. “ And I want to say I’m sorry. It’s just the outlands are in short supply of nice animals.”

Mshzuri and Bunga shared a pleasant look and went in to hug the outland lion, something Kovu never experienced before judging by his jumping reaction. Kovu felt like pulling away but something about Mshzuri soft fur intagling with his felt familiar, but Bunga’s neutral stinch didn’t help. Thankfully both pulled away soon on their own. 

“ Wh-”

“ Don’t say anything! Your welcome.” Bunga bosted.

Mshzuri rolled his eyes as he taped Kovu shoulder with his. “ Okay Kovu where to next.” 

Kovu smiled and pointed at a nearby cliff. “ Up there is flat ridge rock, all we have to do is get through Bila Moyo Valley then it's an easy climb up.”

“ Than what are we waiting for! Let’s go my fellow leeries!” Bunga careered as he marched forward. Mshzuri and Kovu exchanged a look as Kovu finally let out a small smile. Mshzuri moved next to him and together they followed Banga.

Mshzuri: **So when life is getting scary, be your own illuminary**

**Who can shine the light for all the world to see**

**As you trip a little light fantastic with me**

Bunga/Kovu: **_"A leerie loves the edge of night_ **

Mshzuri:  **Though dim to him the world looks bright**

_ Bunga/Kovu: _ **_He's got the gift of second sight"_ **

**_"To trip a little light fantastic"_ **

Mshzuri: **"A leerie's job's to light the way"**

_ Bunga/Kovu: _ **"To tame the night and make it day"**

Mshzuri: **"We mimic the moon, yes that's our aim"**

_ Bunga/Kovu: _ **_"For we're the keepers of the flame!_ **

Mshzuri: **And if you're deep inside a tunnel**

**When there is no end in sight**

**Well just carry on until the dawn**

**It's darkest right before the light**

**As you trip a little light fantastic**

**Won't you trip a little light fantastic**

**Come on, trip a little light fantastic with me**

Bunga happlay lead the group through the darkness of Bila Moyo Valley. Judging by how high the moon was in the sky it was midnight so no one was awake, even so the outlanders rarely went to this part of the outlanders. Soon the group was face to face with a straight cliff side with small edges just big enough to stand on ,and to jump off.

“ Just up this cliff and both of you will be back home. But-“

“ Pride Lands here we come!” Bunga howled but befor he could dash away Kovu caught his back and softly pulled him back.

“ Hay what’s the hold up!?”

“ I’m the hold up.” Mshzuri softly said, but his voice didn't sound sad, it was more bitter sweat. 

“ There's no way I’m making up there. Not with my leg in its condition. It was already painfully enough to walk here. 

“ Himmm oh! I got it! Why don’t we just carry you out!” Bunga suggested as he gave a knowing smile to Kovu. Mshzuri followed his eyes and found Kovu actually thinking about it.

“ No Kovu you already done so mu-“

Kovu only shook his head. “ It fine Zuri.-“ Kovu ducked under the lion cub and once again hosted him onto his back “Besides I have to prove not all outlanders are savages.” He said with a smirk. “ Now! Let's get you all back home!” Kovu careered, as he felt a new aura surrounded him. 

Kovu: **_Now if you're life is getting foggy_ **

**_That's no reason to complain_ **

**_There's so much in store, over this wall where the sun touches all!_ **

Kovu sang as he carefully jumped from cliff to cliff with Bunga a few steps ahead of him, and Mshzuri carefully holding on to his back. A smile never leaving his face as his heart fluttered. Glad his dream song caught on.

Bunga: **So when troubles are incessant**

Kovu: **Simply be more incandescent**

Mshzuri: **For your light comes with my lifetime guarantee**

**As you trip a little light fantastic**

Bunga: **Won't you trip a little light fantastic**

Kovu: **Come on, trip a little light fantastic!**

All: **With me!**

All three sang out as Kovu hold an impressive note. They caught their breath as the late Pride Land air rushed into their lungs. 

“ wow!” Kovu said tiredly as he crouched down to let Bunga help Mshzur off. “ That was- “ Kovu couldn't even think of the right words, his mind was racing. Thankfully Bunga was there to complete his thought.

“ It was Unbangalivale! We fell down a canyon, served, and journey through a dark cave! All in one day!” 

“ -and don’t forget made we made a new friend.” Mshzuri smiled towards Kovu, who sheepishly smiled back .

“ Thanks Zuri and I’m sorry-” Kovu rubbed the back of his neck as he looked both in the eye. “ Bunga I shouldn't have acted the way I did back in the caves. And I’m sorry for throwing you off when I did get angry Zuri.” 

“ Hakuna Matata Kovy!” Bunga crooned as he threw his paws behind his head.

“ Hakuna Mawhat?” 

“ Hakuna Matata. It means no worries.” Mshzuri explained as he with a tiny hum. “ And that goes the same for me. Ashante Kovu.”

“ Karibu Zuri” 

“ Mshzuri.” 

Kovu happy yet tired expression quickly changed into a shocked and confused face. “ What?!”

“ That my name, Zuri is just short for Mshzuri.” Mshzuri explained. Kovu eyes started to dart all over Mshzuri as, he closely inspected him.

“ Is something the matter Kovu?” Mshzuri question fell on defy ears as Kovu just keep circling him, seemingly getting happier. 

“ I..it can’t be! But… you’re right here. And you look grown so much, I guess it only made sense that I didn't recognize you. “ Kovu rambled his breath coming out even harder and harder with each circle. 

“ Uuuuuum. Did you drop your brain when climbing?” Bunga asked with all seriousness. 

“ Kovu! Have we meet before?” 

Kovu’s hopefully face feel like a rock as Mshzuri question passed his eras. “ You… don’t know who I am?” 

Mshzuri focused on everything about Kovu but nothing came to his mind. “ I’m sorry but no nothing comes to mind.”

Kovu slowly backed away as he seemed to fight back tears “ I gett go, my prides probably worried sick. Especially my mother.” Kovu got quieter and with out a look back jumped back down.

“ Alright see ya! A come back one day!” Bunga joyfully shouted once again missing the mood of the current situation.

“ Good bye.” Was all Mshzuri could muster.  _ Do I know him? _ Was all Mshzuri could think before a loud young roar was heard. Before he could turn back to see who made the noise, a heavy weight on top of him.

“ Thank the Kings your both alive!” Kion cired. He’s tears falling onto Mshzuri’s fur as he dug his head under his chin. Mshzuri never seen Kion so vulnerable. 

“ Hay it’s okay Kion. I’m fine, thanks to Bunga.” 

Kion dislodged himself from the lion under him and with watery eyes he ran up to Bunga and hugged him close. 

“ Oww I’m sorry Kion I didn’t want to worry you.”

“ It’s okay.. Just don’t EVER do something like that again! Both of you!” 

Bunga gave Kion a pat on the back as Mshzuri joined in the hug. “ We Pormise “

A few moments passed as the friends enjoyed the closeness of each other before pulling away. 

“ Hay why are you the only one looking for us.” Bunga asked as a yawn escaped his mouth.

Kion wiped away his tears as he began to compose himself. “ They all just assumed the worst. I expected as much from Simba and Kiara, but never Uno, Beshte, and Fuli. So me an- I took up the search myself. “

“ Wait! Even Uncle Timon and Uncle Pumbaa! Ohh won’t I be a surprise!” Bunga shouted mischievously, as he ran towards Hakuna Matata falls.

“ You must be tired.” Kion said softly. Mshzuri looked him in his mixed eyes. Bangs hung from them like bats in a cave.

“Me! You been searching all night.”

“ Ya, but my friends matter more to me than me.”

Mshzuri felt heat rush to cheeks. “ Thanks Kion, but for your information you matter to me.” A cold wind rushed through the Pride Lands casing a slight shiver out of Kion. Mshzuri smiled as he placed his body next to his to share his heat.

“ And if your up to it, then I think you would need a stargazing buddie for such a cold night.” 

Kion smiled back as he looked up towards the stars which seemed to twinkle much brighter than usual. “ I don’t mind the company. Besides the cold never bothered me when I’m with you. “

Mshzuri and Kion made their way towards Nyota Cliff, as another cold wind below. Mshzuri felt genuinely happy. What his mother would do to him was the furthest thing from his mind as he stood next to Kion. Even if he’s feelings for him had to go unacquainted for, it was enough to be his friends. But Kovu also lingered in his mind, as he couldn't shake the feeling he did recognize him from somewhere. But for now, all that mattered was he found a light in his life, and nothing would take it away.


	5. The Upendi Celebration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Songs Used:
> 
> A Million Dreams- From “The Greatest Showman”  
> Your Song- By Elton John a used in “ Moulin Rouge”  
> Come What May(Finally Ver)- From Moulin Rouge” (Broadway Ver.)

Kion was bustling around the flower patches as Taka laid at the river’s edge of Bustani Plans. With the river from the backlands flowing right down the middle of this low plan between hills, Bustani Plans it made way for some of the Pride Lands most beautiful flowers. The north side of the river was Pride Land territory down south was backlands, you can often tell by the mass amount of trees that dotted the riverbend.

“ Kion, I don’t think Mshzuri really cares what flower you bring him.” 

“ He may not care Dad, but I do.” Kion quipped back as he sniffed and studied each possible blossom.

It has been a week since Bungas and Mshzuris outland adventure. While Bunga got out reltivly unscaved, Mshzuri was worse for wear. His brown fur now held shades of burgundy around new scars that dotted under his fur. His left eye now was now pure which clashed with his dark chocolate right eye. He was forbidden from walking alone as his legs couldn't handle his weight, which wasn't much for a fifteen year old cub. So to help his friend cope Kion promised to bring him a flower each day. 

“ Plus, it the Upendi Celebration I want it to be special.”

Taka smiled as he let out a loud yawn and stood up. Before Kion knew it he was trapped between Taka’s paws and was at the mercy of his uncles playfully messed up his growing mane.

“ Ha ha! Stop it!” Kion laughed as he struggled against the spirit. Often Kion would forget Taka was simple a spirit trapped in his heart and mind, not to mention how Nala can see him too. But he was there and that was all that mattered to him.

“ Come on Kion. I’m just helping you look more appealing.” Taka teased as he dealt one more blow to Kion’s mane, before letting him go. 

Kion rolled a little ways away before plopping down in the field of flowers causing some petiles to fly away in the wind. It took him a few moments to calm down and let a few more laughs out. Taka lomed over him with a grin on his face. 

“ There, I think you look much better now.” 

Kion playfully kicked Taka’s leg as he got up and shock the pollen of his fur. Kion looked at his reflection in the water as well as his ‘fixed mane’ and the same. Sometimes it was easy to forget Taka was a ghost.

“ What was that for?!” 

Taka just grinned as with and quickly changed the topic. “ So, have you thought of any one in particular lately?”

“ What do yo-” Kion thought more about his question and realized what Taka was really asking. 

“ Daad! I’m nowhere near ready for that!” 

“ Ready for what might I ask?” 

Attracting both lion attention was queen Nala herself. Judging by her slightly tried form she and the other lioness just got back from a hunt. 

“ Mom!” Kion called happily as he ran towards his mother, before getting each other with a loving nuzzle. 

“ Kion! We saw each other this morning. There is no need to be excited.” 

“ Come Nala. What's wrong with a cub showing his affection for his parents.” Taka said slyly.

“ I guess you're right.” Nala admitted as she removed herself from Kion. “ Now, what have you two been up to?”

“ Nothing much just looking a flower.” Kion said happily as he swiftly got back to his search.

Nala gave a puzzled look towards Taka who in retuned just gave a simple shug. 

“ It for Mshzuri. After his little accident a week ago Kion took it upon himself to bring him a flower each day he would visit. Which if my dear nephew paid more attention to his son...:” Taka trailed off letting Nala to complete his sentence. 

  
“ It not just Simba. Even I rarely see him any more.” Nala look at Kion who was still bouncing around in the sea of flowers, his tail swishing happly back and forth. Taka followed Nala’s heartbroken gaze and tried his best to cheer her up.

“ At least he’s not alone. Take it as personal experience, but being alone with thoughts of family betrayal and what not can twites the mind into dark places. He has his friends to see him through it.” 

“ Ya, and what about you? You been with him since he was born.” 

“ Nala, I’m practical raising the child, I think it comes with the territory. “ Taka said with a mix of sarcasm and sincerity. 

Nala rolled her eyes and little punched the older lion in the shoulder. “ Okay, no need to boast Scar.” Nala said jokingly before laying her head on his souder. 

“ I just wish there was a way to get him back to Pride Rock. Back to us.” Nala said gloomingly as she stared at her son. 

“ Found One!” Kion called from the field.

Nala quickly removed herself from Taka’s shoulder and stood up like the strong leader she was. In Kions mouth was a bright sky blue flower. It’s petiles grew from both sides of the stem with the main flower on top curving into a perfect dome with an opening on top.

“ See ya later mom! I gotta get this to Mshzuri!” Kion said eagerly as he quickly hugged his mother before dashing off.

“ I better get going to. Last time he left me behind I flowled a false tail and fell into a trip he made.” Taka chuckled as that found memory crossed his mind.

“ Taka just make sure he’s alright.” Nala asked somberly. 

“ I’ll die again before he even get hurt.” Taka assured with a smile before dashing off after Kion. 

  
  


Kion got to Rafiki’s tree just at past noon. He waited patiently by the foot of the tree with the flower tucked safely between his teeth. Rafiki was making sure Mshzuri was already before he could leave the tree. 

“ Okay Princes. Feel free to come on up.” Rafiki called from one of the many openings. 

Kion nodded as he climbed the tree, and at the top was a sleeping bundle of brown fur in the middle. Kion heard a branch snap back in place meaning the mjuzi has left for some unknown reason. Mshzuri chest bobbed up and down slowly, snoring quietly. Kion never new how will built the kind lion was, sure Kion looked ,and was, physically stronger but Mshzuri could be intimidating for an unsure stranger. Over his right eye was a tightly tied eye patch to cover it, adding more to his intimidating look. 

Kion softly headbutted Mshzuri to wake him. Ever slowly did Mshzuri open his eye. 

“ Wake up sleepy head! If you think your sleeping the day away then you're sorely mistaken.” Kion said snarkingly, before fixing the flower safely behind his ear. 

“ Thanks Kion.” Mshzuri said warmly. Carefully he got up. At first he would fall back down, but now he could lift himself, with a bit of help.

Kion helped Mshzuri up onto his back and carefully jumped off tree as Kion hit the ground Mshzuri slide himself off Kion and stretched to let the cool breeze swep through his fur.

“ Carefully don’t stretch too hard or you my reopen a wound.” 

“ Don’t worry Kion. I wouldn't do anything if it hurt you.” Mshzuri said as he finished. 

“ Beside it not like I’m the one risking my life to protect the circle of life.” 

“Trust me, fighting off a group of mindless dogs isn’t risking my life.” 

Mshzuri playfully rolled his eyes as he walked next to Kion. “ Okay then o fierce leader enlighten me on what ‘ risking your life ‘ really is.” Mshzuri said with a smile, and Kion was more then willing to tell his stories.

So that what they did. Mshzuri carefully listened to each of Kion’s stories. From saving big springs from the crocodiles, to facing their fear of a monster that may or may not have existed. Mshzuri was practically lost in all of Kion’s tales, he just seemed to brave and willing to help others even if it cost him his life. It was twilight now and the two where only half way to Pride Rock. 

“ How about you? What adventures did you have in Rafiki’s tree?” Kion said with a smirk not expecting an actual answer.

“ Unsurprisingly not much. But I did do a lot of dreaming.” Mshzuri said a bit embarrassed as he looked towards the ground, he half expecting Kion to laugh at him.

“ About what?” Kion asked as he tried to pry more out of him.

Mshzuri let out a sigh before looking up at the appearing stars. Kion flowled his gaze.

“ I was dreaming about how life could be.” Mshzuri said to the sky. Kion looked at his friend, surprised at what he said. 

  
“ Like, how would life be without any bad. It would be just perfect.”

Mshzuri: **I close my eyes and I can see**

**A world that's waiting up for me**

**That I call my own**

**Through the dark, through the door**

**Through where no one's been before**

**But it feels like homeThey can say, they can say it all sounds crazy**

**They can say, they can say I've lost my mind**

**I don't care, I don't care, so call me crazy**

**We can live in a world that we design**

**'Cause every night I lie in bed**

**The brightest colors fill my head**

**A million dreams are keeping me awake**

**I think of what the world could be**

**A vision of the one I see**

**A million dreams is all it's gonna take**

**A million dreams for the world I’m gonna make**

Mshzuri sang softly. So lost in his thoughts he failed to notice that Kion was grinning at him. Mshzuri felt heat rush to his cheeks as he quickly turned away, feeling embarrassed for spilling his heart out.

“ I..m sorry. I didn't mean to-”

“ It’s fine Mshzuri really. I think a leerie needs idealistic thoughts like that.” Kion said warmly.

Mshzuri felt more heat rush through him as he hoped Bunga would keep the word in secret. 

“ You… head about leeries huh? Well I..I kind of… umm-”

“ Mshzuri. I think it’s great your thinking like this.” Kion assured. Almost at an instant Mshzrui’s rambling stopped. “ So please tell me more, Mr. Leerie.” 

Mshzuri smiled as he continued to tell Kion about his ideal world.

Mshzuri: **There's a place I would build**

**Every inch of it filled**

**With beast from far away**

**The special things I compile**

**Each one there to make them smile**

**On a rainy day.**

**They can say, they can say it all sounds crazy**

**They can say, they can say we've lost our minds**

**I don't care, I don't care if they call us crazy**

**Run away to a world that we design**

**Every night I lie in bed**

**The brightest colors fill my head**

**A million dreams are keeping me awake**

**I think of what the world could be**

**A vision of the one I see**

**A million dreams is all it's gonna take**

**A million dreams for the world I’m gonna make**

Kion was lost in Mshzuri’s words, the way he described each the world was just enchanting to him. How no one was in need of saving, everyone respected the grand circle of life, and most of all, no one ever felt alone.

“ Wow…” Kion was practically left speechless. He had to admit he never knew his friend was so talented with words. “ Mshzuri that sounds-“

“ Perfect?”

Kion simple nodded his head absentmindedly. 

“ I- want to help you achieve your dream.” Kion admated.

“ Y-y-you do!? Kion that’s-“

Kion: **However big, however small**

**Let me be part of it all**

**Share your dreams with me**

**You may be right, you may be wrong**

**But say that you'll bring me along**

**To the world you see**

**To the world you close your eyes to see**

**So I can close my eyes to see.**

Kion but his head on Mshzuri, there eyes mere inches apart. As the world slowed down around them, with nothing but the night twilight sky above the.

Mshzuri: **Every night I lie in bed**

**The brightest colors fill my head**

Kion: **A million dreams are keeping me awake**

**A million dreams**

Both:  **A million dreams!**

**I think of what the world could be**

**A vision of the one I see**

**A million dreams is all it's gonna take**

**A million dreams for the world we're gonna make**

Both: **For the world we're gonna make**

Kion and Mshzuri made it Pride Rock right when the sun started to dip below the skyline. A cool wind below between the fur of both lions. It was great luck that both where the only ones at Pride Rock.

“ Thanks Kion. For walking me over.” 

“ It’s alright.” Kion put a paw on Mshzuri “ for you nothing is too much”

Kion saw Mshzuri’s face glow a little red. Mshzuri followed Kion’s paw to his shoulder, Kion began to notice small details of his friend's face he never seemed to notice before. How like his fur perfectly reflected the moonlight causing it to glow pleasantly. Or how his eyes twinkled with the brightness of the stars themselves. Even his face while damaged, matched his personality to a tee. It was brave and fierce but it was also soft and kind. Before Kion thoughts could wonder any further he removed his paw catching Mahzuri off guard as well. 

Kion coughed to clear his voice but as will as his mind. “ I have to get going. I don’t want to be seen back here.”

“ Ya…” Mshzuri said softly. Mshzuri begin to limp his way towards the common den, where all the other lions slept. “ Hay Kion. Thanks for everything.” 

Something about the way Mshzuri said the words felt different from when ever he thanked Kion for everything. It felt warmer and yet more somber. Kion felt his heart suddenly jump and almost instinctively he shoved himself under Mshzrui’s chin and rubbed his head under his. As he did, he felt the brown lion with holding a nervous purr building in his throat. Both stayed in the position before a little while longer. 

“ Thank You. For sharing your dream with me.” Kion said softly but sternly. Just as quickly as he went in, Kion removed himself from Mshzuri. Before Mshzuri got the chance to say anything, Kion swiftly left a dazed lion at the bass of Pride Rock. 

Kion could feel Mshzuri gaze on his back, but he had to clear his head before he could think of the event even more. Luckily for him he had just the lion in mind. 

  
  


Kion made his way onto the top of Nyota Cliff, and waiting there was no other then Taka. 

“ Thank the kings! Dad I-“

Taka held out his paw to stop Kion from talking. Silently he taped his tail to the open space next to him signaling for Kion to join him. Kion followed orders and promptly sat down next to his dear uncle and father.

“ I’m guessing you saw everything?”

“ I did yes, and-“

“ And?”

Take dawned a cocky loving smirk as he once again forced Kion into his warm embrace. 

“ I think someone is in love!” Take teased, as he started to ruffle Kion’s mane. Kion unwilling allowed him to do so as he proceeded what he just heard. 

“ Me in love? With who?” Kion asked absentmindedly.

Take calmed his teasing as he carefully started to pat down Kion’s mane, lowering himself to his nephews level. 

“ With Mshzuri of course!” 

Kions eyes went wide and pushed himself away from Taka. “ What! No! Him and I are-“

“ Are just grreaat friends. Trust me I know how close you two are.” Taka said as he checked out his own claws. 

“ Right! Besides, I'm the leader of the lion guard. I don’t have time for love in my life.”

“ So you don’t have time for me then?” Taka teased, pretending to be heartbroken.

“ You know what I mean.” Kion assured as he. “ I will always have time for you.”

Taka quietly laughed at the cubs love for him, even if he won’t admit the love he feels for another lion.

“ I know, but back to the matter at hand. You want to do something extra special for your ‘ best friend’ ”.

Kion disregarded Taka’s comment and shook his head. “ He just been through a lot recently and I just thought it would be nice to do something for him. Since he does so much for the Pride Lands.” Kion climbed up his uncles leg to bring him closer to his face, as he put on his rare wide eye face. “ So I was hoping you could help me make something up.”

Taka studied his dear child’s face, and let out a sigh. Littley pushing him off his leg he gave in. “ Alright, alright I help you wow the boy.”

Kion face lit up as his tail moved back a fourth happily. “ Thanks dad! Where do we start.”

“ Hakuna Matata Kion. Your see what I have planned if you just follow me.” Taka said with a grin as he began to walk down the hill, with Kion right beside him.

  
  
  
  
  


“ Is everything in place?”

“ Everything from the elephant to the hummingbirds.” Kion assured as he climbed down a tree. 

Kion and Taka worked all night getting everything in place for Mshzuri. It was the second day of the Upendi Celebration so it was easy to find a group of love dubby animals to help him with his surprise. He spent all night practicing and all morning finding the animals he needed. By early afternoon he was about ready to plop down take a nap till twilight. 

“Now-“ Kion let out a mighty yawn as he stretched his back out and was about to lay down when a voice passed his ears

“ Taking an afternoon nap brother?” Kion turned his head to find Kiara who smiled shyly. Kion narrowed his eyes in suspension.

“ What do you want Kiara?! I’m too tired to deal with you right now.” 

Kiara mumbled something but Kion didn’t quite get it. As he was about to settle in he heard Kiara shuffle her why tough the grass, causing Kion to groan in annoyance.

http://youtu.be/sW7vSvmMeFY

“ Kiara whatever your here for I don’t care.”

“ I was just checking on you. Fuli and the others were worried because you didn’t show up for patrol. So they just went on without you but Fuli asked me to look for you and here we are now.” 

“ Well you found me. I’m not beaten on the ground so I think I’m fine.” Kion barked causing Kiara to jump back a little. Kion noticed and simply scoffed at her. 

“ So you’re scared of me now? What have his majesty told you about me huh?!” Kion began to rise his voice as he began to close in on Kiara, much like how he did the day he became leader of the lion guard. 

“ That I have nothing but hate in my heart! That I’ll someday use the power of the roar to kill all of you!?”

“ No-no! Dad neve-ahh!” Kiara yelped as she lost her footing at the slope of the cliff and began to fall over the edge into the river. But she soon felt teeth on the back on her nape and before she knew it Kion brought her back to safety.

“ There’s a reason I don’t listen to him.” Kion said harshly before trotting back to his nap spot, and without a second thought he dropped down to the ground with his head on his paws. 

Kiara took a few seconds to gather her breath. She didn’t actually think Kion would save her. Ever since Kion separated himself from the royal family every morning Simba would talk about was has much he wanted his son back, but Kiara never wanted to see him ever again since that day. Truth was she is scared of her own little brother. 

“ Kion I-“ Kiara was about to say something but saw he was already asleep. Kiara let a sigh leave her mouth and turned around back towards Pride Rock. Kiara took one last look at Kion 

“ I’m sorry Kion. Maybe in a different life we could've been great siblings.” 

Kiara began to walk away, leaving Kion alone and awake with his own though.”

“ I’m sorry to Kiara.” 

  
  
  
  


Simba took a deep breath in and out as he stood on top of Pride Rock. It was the Upendi Celebration, and while Kiara and Nala were by his side to celebrate it, his heart was still heavy, or light, with the absence of Kion. 

“ Your Majesty-“ 

Simba dirtied his head towards the source of the voice and found Mshzuri shyly standing at the edge of the top step. “ I don’t mean to intrude, but you just seemed so lonely and-“ 

“ It’s okay Mshzuri. I-“ Simba took a glance at the painting. “ I don’t mind the company, besides it not often I get to speak with my subjects .” Simba said with an inviting tone as he turned his action back to the skyline with.

Mshzuri sheepishly made his way next to Simba as he began to study the sky as well. 

“ So Mshzuri how have you been recently? I know you haven’t had the best week still.” 

“ I been feeling a lot better actually my king. Thanks to Kion I been-“ Mshzuri realized his mistake for bringing up Kion, especially during this week, as he saw Simba’s face noticeably drop to a frown. “I’m so..sorry, I didn’t mean to bring him up.”

Simba yet out sigh as he tried to composure himself. “ It’s alright. It not your fault he’s not here.” 

“ It’s not yours either you majesty.” Mshzuri said honestly. This caught the lion king off guard. How could his son’s growing hatred for his own family be not be his fault. If he wasn’t so scared of Scar maybe he would still be here.

“ No it’s really is. I pushed him away and kept Kiara closer, while in turn gave him the time he needed to grow bitter, just like-“ Simba trailed off as he decided not to bring up Scar. 

“ I guess it’s hard to be a father when you have no father to show you.” Simba said jokingly, as he tried to hide his sorrow. 

“ I guess.” Mshzuri agreed as he awkwardly as next to the king. A few seconds passed as a question popped into Simba head.

“ Mshzuri, I head from Kiara and many other animals, that you often help those who the lion guard can’t get to. Why’s that.” 

“ Well-“ Mshzuri took a few seconds to about his answer.

“ When I first started, I was so amazed with the lion guard that I wanted to feel like I was a big help in the Pride Lands. But after my accident-“ Mshzuri brought a paw up to feel the leaf blocking his left eye from view, as a smile grew on his face. 

“ It coincidently helped me see why I do. Because I want to make a world without a dark side to it. Where all not all the pain and loathing is gone, but where it’s just less prevalent.Were know one ever has to feel alone.” As he said these last words Simba chuckled to himself quietly.

“ That is quite the goal Mshzuri. But an admiral one at that.” 

“ Really! Thank you your majesty. I… I always thought it was always a bit silly myself.” Mshzuri said sheepishly, as he turned away nervously. 

“ Even the silliest things can be true, I mean I was raised by a meerkat and warthog!” 

Both lions let out a laugh as the sun began it downward trip below the sun. Soon slow footsteps were heard coming up the steps of Pride Rock.

“ Dad! There you are! I was-” Kiara stopped dead in her tracks as she saw Mshzuri.

“ O! Mshzuri I didn’t expect to find you up here.” Kiara said with as a light pink began to run across her face. “ I’m sorry if im interpupting something I’ll just come back later.” 

“ It okay Kiara, I’m sure whatever you have to say is okay for Mshzuri’s ears as well.”

Kiara nodded and turned around to the lion pair, her face turning ever pinker. She flashed Mshzuri a glance before quickly turning her focus back to her dad.

“ It nothing much. I just found Kion.”

“ What! What do you mean by found.” Mshzuri asked, as he pushed down his tension. Not wanting to jump to conclusions. 

“ Nothing much. The Lion Guard were waiting for him to gon on portal, but he never showed.” Kiara explanded. “ So Fuli found me and asked if could find him, and I did.” Kiara tone become low showing she had something on her mind. But judging by her face Simba knew not to push it.

“ Where is he?” 

“ Last I say he naping on top of a hill in  Bustani Plans.” 

“ Then that’s where I’m off to!” Mshzuri popped up with exactement. Before he made his way down he turned to Simba. “ Thanks for the talk your majesty. I hope we can do this again sometime.” 

“ Wait Mshzuri wh-“ But before Simba could catch him Mashzuri was already woberling down the steps towards Kion. But the sight of Mshzuri running off towers Bustani Plans brought a smile to his face.

_ Maybe Petite right _ . Simba thought as he looked towards his daughter who still had slight pink on her face.  _ It is time for to find the next king. _

  
  
  


Kion yet out a loud yawn as he flapped his eyes open, with Taka coaxing him awake.

“ Wake Up Kion! You’re going to have a visitor.”

As Kion eyes adjusted to the light he remembered what he had planned at twilight, and shot up fully awake. 

“ How long till he gets here?!” Kion asked frantically as he cleaned himself up, while at the same time checking on the animals he had enlisted for help.

“ About a few more minutes.” 

Kion checked himself in the river reflection as one more time, before joining his uncle on the hill top as he watched a brown dot come ever closer. 

“ Do you think you can-” Kion was about to ask his uncle to leave but he was already gone by the time he turned his way. 

“ Thanks Dad.” Kion said quietly with a smile.

“ Kion!” Mshzuri shouted as he trotted his way up hill, carefully not to put too much pressure on his legs. “ Are you alright! Kiara said you skipped out on Lion Guard portal.”

“ I’m fine Mshzuri, I trust Fuli enough for her to lead in my absences. Besides-” Kion turned towards the valley as he motioned for Mshzuri to follow him. “ I waited all day and night to show you this.”

Mshzuri looked at the young leader with confusion but followed him on the overlook. As he got there he still very confused. Sure the animals around the flower field where a bit strange. 

“ Um Kion I know Bustani Plans is beautifully but-” He stopped his thought as he found Kion with a bright green flower in his mouth. It was Mshzuri favorite flower of all time the Krismasi Flower. It’s petiles grow out from both sides of the stem bright green with little shades of red growing on the edges of the petites. They only grew during the wet season and where hard to find, only growing near the dangerous mountain bases. Mshzuri didn’t know why he loved this flower so much, but his heart just loved it so much.

  
  


Mshzuri nervously chucked as bent down his head to allow Kion to put it on. 

“ Kion you didn’t have to ge-“

“ Hay I wanted to, and besides-“ Kion smirked as he climbed a nearby rock to so Mshzuri would have to look up to him. “ It’s just one of the two ways of thanking you.”

“ Thanking me? For what you do more for me then I do for you.” 

Kion chuckled as glanced back down to Mshzuri with a handsome smile, one that made Mshzuri blush. “ You show me what the word could be. It’s no secret that I don’t have the best life, but thanks to you I’m not lost in the dark.”

Mshzuri blushed even harder as he listened to Kion’s words. His heart beating about five miles a minute. 

“ Your keep giving me your heart on you paw like it’s nothing. But today it’s going to be a bit different as I have a gift of my own.” Kion said with a sly smirk. 

“ O really. Then lay it on me mister poet.” Mshzuri said, trying hard to hide his jettyness. 

With a smirk Kion took in a deep breath and sang.

  
  


Kion: **My gift is my song**

**And this one's for you**

**And you can tell everybody this is your song**

**It may be quite simple but now that it's done**

**I hope you don't mind**

**I hope you don't mind**

**That I put down in words**

**How wonderful life is while you're in**

**The world.**

In his amazement the wind began to softly pick up. Mshzuri could feel his heartbeat even fast. Kion notched his effect on the young lion and it made him smile. 

**I sat on a rock and I kicked off the moss**

**Well a few of the verses well they've got me quite cross**

**But the sun's been quite kind**

**While I wrote this song**

**It's for people like you that**

**Keep it turned on.**

Mshzuri looked up as green and blue petals began to fall from the sky, swaying softly down to the ground, the twilight light making any remaining dew sparkle in the sunlight. Kion jumped off his rock and began to close in on Mshzuri, who walked back in a trance-like state, focused on Kion’s words.

**So excuse me forgetting**

**But these things I do**

**You see I've forgotten**

**If they're green or they're blue**

**Anyway the thing is what I really mean**

**Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen**

As they neared the slope of the hill Mshzuri lost his footing and with a yelp fell down the hill, slight into the patch of flowers. Thankfully the grass was soft enough to cushion his fall. Mshzuri got up and shock off the pollin, and frantically looked around for Kion. 

“ Kion! Where did you-“ 

He soon heard a mighty roar as the cloud changed to lions, and the wind picked up. Everything around him seemed to freeze as countless flowers petals where picked up by the wind and sent flying, filling the orange sky with various colors, a course of animals could be heard in the distance ,and straight in front of him was Kion with a heartfelt smile.

**And you can tell everybody this is your song**

**It may be quite simple but**

**Now that it's done.**

Kion slowly meet Mshzuri half way in the flurry of petals. He could see that Mshzuri was crying.

“ Hay I don’t mean to make you cry.”

Mshzuri was trying to speak but the words just didn’t come out. But he felt a warm paw swipe across his face and wipe away his tears. He looked up to find Kion’s face across mere inches apart.

“ I guess that means you like it.” Kion said cockily

Mshzuri simple nodded, which brought a wide smile to Kions face.

**I hope you don't mind**

**I hope you don't mind**

**That I put down in words**

**How wonderful life is while you're in the world**

Kion brought Mshzuri in for a hug, and for that moment alone all of Mshzuri dreams came true. Not a trace of his pain, sorrow, or loneliness was felt. Kion pulled away so he can look Mshzuri straight into his eye.

**I hope you don't mind**

**I hope you don't mind**

**That I put down in words**

**How wonderful life is while you're in the world.**

Kion stared straight into Mshzuri dark chocolate eyes, as both were breathing on each other. The petals softly flouted to the ground as the world stood still. Something felt different about Mshzuri eye this time, something about them pulled Kion closer. He once again noticed the smiler details of Mshzuri now that he was up close. Kion felt himself and Mshzuri come closer as the world around them slowled ever down.

  
  


The world stood still as Kion’s mouth touched Mshzuri’s. But as slow that it took to get here it took only a few seconds to get out. Almost at an instant Kion reacted his lips from Mshzuri’s leaving both lion breath less.

So many thoughts ran through Mshzuri head, his body fitchting looking frantically from this way and that way, his eyes trying to avoid looking the equally confused Mshzuri.

“ Um… I….. I…..” Mshzuri stuttered, his mind a jumbled mess as he slowly backed away as his face shone a bright red

Kion’s face was hard to read, as it showed no readable emotions, which only added to Mshzuri’s building nervousness.

“ Look Kion… I just got lost in the moment! I-I-I’m sure an- any animal would have done the same!” Mahzuri feebly explained. He felt his back hit a wall now, with nowhere to go he had to face Kion head on.

“ Your song was just- just SO beautiful! With the flowers, an- an- and the sunset. It was just so perfect.” Mshzuri swallowed a large lump as Kion came closer, he stood tall his face still unreadable. Mshzuri pushed his back to the wall to the point where he was sitting up right, trying to put as much distance between the two.

“ And- and I just couldn't hold it in any more. I— I don’t know when but- I love you Kion! In a way I shouldn't but I do! Even if you don’t feel the sa-“

Mshzuri was silenced when he felt Kion’s warm lips on his once more. Unlike the last one Kion seemed focused and sure of himself. All the worry in Mshzuri left him, as he let the moment play out. Both lions could feel the passion and love for each other. Slowly Kion removed his lips from Mshzuri’s leaving both panting for air. 

Mahzuri's heart was beating a mile a second, his mind trying to wrap it head around the last few minutes.

“ Ki-“ 

Kion once again silenced him by giving him a warm, loving lick on the side of his check. 

“ I didn’t plan on finding out I love you today-“ Kion turned to Taka who was secretly watching the whole performance, with a smug smirk. Kion simply smiled before turning back to Mshzuri.

“ But I think deep down I… I think I always loved you.” Kion closed the distance between the two, but this time neither where scared or afraid of what others may think. 

“ I know we may be too young, and I don’t want to ruin your place in the Pride, but do you think we can give this, us, a shot?” 

Mshzuri simply pressed his head up against Kion and with a wide smile.

“ Nothing would make me happier.”

  
  
  


It was a beautiful night in the Pride Lands as the new couple sat side by side at the edge of the watering hole. After their confusion both lions spent the day enjoying the new feeling in their hearts. Mshzuri never seen Kion so happy, so carefree in all his life. It made Mshzuri even happier that he was the cause of it.

“ The great kings of the past all live up there in the stars.” Kion explained as both gazed up at the stars. “Where the star is over, connects to something important during his rule. Hanging over Pride Rock is the first king Askari because he founded the Pride Lands.” 

“ But how can you tell which one is a king?” Mshzuri asked innocently as he looked for the king of pride rock.

“ Just look for the one that shines as brightly as your eye.” Kion said smugly as he threw a handsome smolder towards Mshzuri. 

“ Really then tell me, how shiny is my eye.” Mshzuri teased as he playfully waited for Kion’s answer.

“ It shines as bright as the sun-“ Kion said flirtatiously as he went for a nuzzle, who Mshzuri gladly accepted, letting a small pur escape his throat. But the moment was short lived as Mshzuri soon felt a paw on his stomach, and pushed him into the cold water. 

As Mshzuri fell under the water’s surface he heard another splash next to him, as Kion joined him underwater with a sly smile. Mshzuri rolled his eyes as he began to swim up. Mshzuri popped his head up with a large gasp for air. Kion soon joined him, letting out a laugh as he surfaced.

“ What’s wrong? It’s only a little water.”

“ Ya! And I can see why Fuli prefers to stay dry.” Mshzuri angrily quipped as he swam towards shore. 

Mshzuri shook his fur free of some of the water, leaving his body damp. Kion joined him on land, his mane falling between his eyes.  _ Danm! Even as a wet maraca he still handsome _ . Mshzuri said mentaly making it hard to stay mad at him. Soon he felt a wet paw move his mane over his blind eye, coving it from the world.

“ There now the world doesn’t need to see your gross blind eye.” Kion joked.

“ Really, I doubt that scar of yours is very inviting to other.” Mshzuri tased back, letting out a tiny chuckle. Kion just smirked as he pressed his head against Mshzuri’s, nuzzling him affectionately. 

A cold wind broke the two apart as a cold breeze blew through the air. Mshzuri turned away to rub the back of his neck, still a bit embarrassed to be in front of Kion. 

“ I best get you home before it’s to late-“ Kion said as he put ,now wet, Krismasi Flower behind Mshzuri’s ear. “ Before  _ they see me _ .” Kion said with a forced smile. 

“ Ya-“ Mshzuri simply agreed as he and Kion walked back towards Pride Rock. 

During the walk, neither said anything. Just enjoying each other's company, watching other animal couples walk by, watching the stars shimmer in the sky, and all around basking in each other's love. Soon the two stood below the royal rook. 

“ Here you are. Home.” Kion said with a hint of melancholy in his voice. 

“ Kion, your the only one forcing yourself to sleep on that hill. You alw-“

“ Prince Kiongozi!-“ An elegant voice called from the rock, one that made Mshzuri back away ever so slightly, as it was his dear mother Petite. “ What a sight for sore eyes my Prince. I must thank you for thanking care of my boy after his incident.” 

“ It was my pleasure Petite.” Kion said as he gave a discreet glance to Mshzuri who only looked away in hopes his mother didn’t notice. To his dismay Petite voice changed with a hint of suspicion.

“ Really- well I’m afraid, as his mother, I'll take lead from here.” Petite said as she went over and picked up Mshzuri by his nape. “ I hope you have a good night my prince.” Petite said though her son, who held a face of uncertainty. 

“ You as well Petite, and night Msh-.” Was all Kion could let out as the mother and son were already gone into the normal den with the rest of the pride.

“ I think you're welcome is in order.” Taka said smugly as he reaped, with his arm lifted up ready for a hug.

Kion rolled his eyes as he went into the warm embrace of his ghost father. 

“ Thanks you. You were right. I do love him.” 

“ Since when am I ever wrong?” Taka joked as he pulled Kion in tighter. “ Now, how about we head off to sleep, you been up for two whole days.” 

Kion was about to fight back when a cute little yawn squeak escaped his mouth. 

“ Again I’m always right.” 

“ Fine. Time’s like this I wish you could lift me up.” Kion said as he rubbed his eye. He was about to take off for Nyota Hill, when a louder much more kingly yawn was head.

“ Just my luck.” Kion grumbled as he hastily walked the other way before his birth father could see him, sadly one thing had to go wrong today.

“ Kion!” Simba called sleepy to his son.

Kion let out a agateded grown. Normally he would had just left by his sleep deprived brain wasn’t working as he turned around to face him. “ What do you want!?” 

“ I… wasn't expecting you that’s all. Your mother has been worried about you.” Simba said uneasily.

Kion felt a little guilty for making Nala worries especially during the Upendi Celebration. But still, his heart was heavy with hate for this lion who stood before him. 

“ How about you? Aren’t you worried about me?” 

This question stomped Simba heart. 

“ Of course I am!” Simba answer. But something deep inside him, told him otherwise. Like he was lying to himself. “ We all are!” 

“ Sure you are. I’m sorry ruining the Upendi Celebration. If you want my advice it best you forget about me and carry on.” Kion said coldly as the guilt grew. As he walked away from the stunned king he felt his eyes grow heavy, and his leg wobble, but also his heart started to pound hushly causing it to spread a sharp pain through his body. 

“ Kion? You alright?” Simba asked with concern.

“ I’m fine…I’m just a bit tried.” Kion assured harshly as he tried to walk further. 

“ Kion I understand hating you father, but maybe you should just rest here.” Take suggested.

“ Shut up! Both of you!” Kion roared. “ I’m fine. I- can- do this- on my-“ Kion couldn't finished his rant as he felt his leg gave way, and his beacons to heavy to hold open, and the sharp pain was too much to handle. As the world grew dark the lasting thing he heard was his name being called by his two dads.

  
  
  
  
  


Simba stood at the tip of the slanted rock as he watched the sunrise something he has done many times with his own father.

Simba looked toward the sky as he called his to the past king. “ Father! Are you there?” 

The clouds didn’t move, and the wind stood still. Leaving Simba to lost with his own thoughts.

“ Aggh! What am I going to do?” Simba said quietly as he looked back into the royal den. On either side of Nala was both of his children, but only one was their by because they wanted to. 

Kion passed out last night and Simba wasn’t about to leave him in the cold. As he picked up Kion, a sudden wave of guilt rushed through him, and the feeling only increased since last night. Kion has grown so much since made the guard, he was already bigger than Kiara, and his mane started to become fuller. As Simba watched him sleep he expected to feel pridefully, but instead he felt guilt. 

“ I really messed up father.” Simba said to the sky.

“ Daddy may not be there, but you dear uncle is all ears.” 

Simba's heart stopped as Taka voice rushed past his ears. Simba slowly turned around to face the ghost, who held a smug grin.

“ What do you want, Scar?!” Simba growled.

“ Temper. Temper.” Taka teased as he walked towards the tip, Simba only growled louder, causing Taka to roll his eyes. “ You really are my brothers spawn. Right down to the bad parenting.” 

“ Don’t you dare insult him like that! Not after you murdered him.” 

“ Really? I say you're less off a lion and more Meerkat and Warthog.” Taka teased, adding to Simba’s anger. 

Letting out a deep breath to composure himself, Simba stood up tall. “ Are you just here to hunt me?” 

“ No, I’m here to keep your son alive.” Taka said with his usual smugness. 

“And fill his head with your ideas!” Simba spat, as he looked longingly to the sleeping cub. 

“ He wants so much to call Pride Rock his home and this, his family you know.” Simba perked up at Taka’s words. They were calm yet tense with no hint of sarcasm. 

“ He dreams about it every night. He would wake up, and you would let him join in on the morning lesson before his portal. After a bit of worrying by Nala over his safety, he and the guard would go out and do their thing. Once the day was done he would find Kiara and play with her, even if she wasn’t in the best mood. Finally, ending the day star gazing with his father. With you.” Taka said bluntly, as he turned to Kion.

Simba flowed his gaze and found Kion sleeping with a smile on his face. Simba felt a lump build up in his throat at the sight. Simba could feel water start to swell up in his eyes, everything Kion wanted was so simple, yet it was something he didn’t give him. All because he was paranoid that his past was coming back to get him.

“ Sc-“ But the ghost was gone the moment he actually wanted to talk to him. But as Taka disappeared, a small groan was heard in the cave as Kion slowly opened his eyes.

As his eyes adjusted to the light, Kion was able to get a good look of his surroundings.

“ Good Morning Kion.” Simba said warmly.

“ Ya-“ Kion yawned out already in a bad mood from being near Simba. “ Thanks for letting me stay, but I got to go.” With that the cub began to run out of the den but was soon lifted into the air as Simba quickly grasped his . 

“ Hay! Let go of me!” Kion wined, as he struggled in Simba gasp. Simba simply let him struggled as he took him to the very top of Pride Rock and set him down on the edge next to him.

“ If you wanted me to fall over the edge you could have dropped me over it.” Kion bluntly said, as he turned his back to Simba.

“ Come on Kion-“ Simba softly put his large paw on top of Kion head, causing Kion to crunch down due to the wight but allowed it. “ I just want to know how you been. We rarely see each other-“

“ I wonder way.” Kion grumbled, absolutely unwilling to hear anything.

Simba took off his paw from Kion’s head ashe turned to face the other way, leaving an awkward silence between the two. 

“ I- understand why you hate me so much.” Simba admitted his head looking towards the ground. “ I get that my action shouldn’t be forgiven-“ 

Simba tuned to Kion who peaked his head over his shoulder, his face full of melancholy. “ But as a wise duo once said you have to put your behind in your past.” Simba joked with a slight smile.

“ I guess I can try. As long as you do to! ” Kion ordered with a stern voice

“ Hakuna Matata Kion. I will too.” Simba assured with a heartfelt smile.

Kion let a small smile grow on his face. “ Good. How about you join me and the guard on patrol?” 

“ I would love nothing more to Son.“

“ Kion! I don’t trust you enough to hear that out of you, alright Simba.” Kion said surprisingly shyly.

A bit taken back from Kion’s out burts, Simba cleared his throat as he addressed him again. “ Very will Kion. I understand if you need some time.” 

“ Good, I’m going to check on the guard, we’ll meet you in front of the watering hole, and don’t make us wait!” Kion warned as he hurried down Pride Rock. 

_ At least it a start, and right now that’s all I can ask for.  _ Simba smiled as he made his way down to Pride Rock. As he exited the main den Simba heard an all to familiar voice.

“ Good morning sire!” A voice called from the sky, before a bird landed in front of the mighty king.

“ Likewise Zazu.” Simba said warmly as Zazu got up from his bow.

“ I come with the morning rep-“

“ Sorry Zazu, but can it wait for today? I have important family business to get to.” Simba said joyfully as he was already halfway down the steps.

“ Wait! Sire!-“ Zazu cried as he quickly flew in front of the lion. “ Today the end of the Upendi Celebration, and every animal is expecting you announcement of who is to be betrothed to the Princess.”

“ And I already made my choice-“ Simba said as if it was nothing, when an idea popped into his head. “ Zazu can you do something for me?”

“ I’ll do anything you needed me to do your majesty.” 

“ Watch Mshzuri today, he still recovering but that won’t stop him from wandering around.” Simba said quickly before dashing off.

“ Sire! If you don’t mi-“ As Zazu thought about the request as everything clicked together. “ Ohhh! I do believe that’s a match made by the great kings themselves!” Zazu happily blurted out as he flew off, unknown to him another winged figure flew off as will.

  
  


“ Kion’s been oddly quiet has he?” Fuli whispered to Beshte.

“ Ya. You think it has something to do with the King being here?”

“ Positive! The whole Pride Lands is a were with the relationship between the two. Common knowledge really.” Ono chipped in from Beshtes back.

It came as a shock to the whole guard when Kion invited King Simba for the morning patrol. Kion was very distant, only giving small orders his focus usually on the ground. Simba was more of the same trying to make small conversation with Kion, but always ended up in a long listening session with Bunga. So he gave up and only gave out meaningless pleasantries when the time was right. 

“ So that when, a huge and I mean HUGE-“

“ Okay Bunga that’s quite enough.” Simba said, as he happily tried to hide his annoyance with the young badger. As he could visibly see his son holding in his own angry as his body was slightly trembling, and his claws were out. 

“ Alright! Your Majesty-“ Bunga’s drew his attention to Kion as he jumped onto his back, causing Kion to noticeable shutter. “ Alright Kion where to next!? Protecting the watering hole from crocs, or.. or saving falling hyraxes in Ukuni Woods? Ohh! I got it how about-“ 

“ How about you all go home and get ready for the Upendi Finally?” Kion said passive aggressively. As he put on a fake smile to everyone. 

“ Alright, I hear my uncles have a big performance planned. See ya later king bro!” Bunga called as he leaped off the lion and made his way to Hakuna Matata Falls.

“ If you say so Kion, see you later.”

“ Ditto. I’ll see you around Kion. And long live your greatness your majesty.” Ono said with a bow, before leaving with Beshte to parts unknown.

As his friends faded into the distance Kion yet out a relieved sigh as he climbed on top of a nearby rock and rested his head between his paws. Leaving both his second best friend and his birth father confused. 

“ Hay umm, your majesty-“ Simba turned his head to Fuli who shared his concerned look. “ Do you mind if I ask you something?”

“ No, not at all. But if it’s about what I think, it may be a bit complicated. “

Fuil looked at the father pained face, and she couldn’t find it in her heart to dive down deeper. But she couldn't see her best friend like this, especially during a day like this. 

“ What did you do to him? I mean he can’t even look you in the eye for a second.” 

Simba let out a sad sigh, as he tried to find the words. “ Do you know the story of the mad king Scar?”

Fuli looked at him confused, “ Ya. Kion told us all about it, but what does that have to do with Kion and you?” 

The two where interrupted by a nearby squawk, “ Sire! Ohh good evening Fuli. How was your patrol?” Zazu asked as he landed.

“ It went will. Me and the King where just having a quick conversation.” Fuli said nervously. 

“ Yes I can see that. But if you excuse me, I have a very important message for the king.” 

Simba looked at both his waiting majordomo, and the longing cheetah, then to his lonely son before letting out a sigh.

“ I’m sorry Fuli but we have to continue this conversation some other time.” 

“ Ohh, ya it’s fine your majesty.” Fuli said quietly, as the king left the young speedsters. Fuli was about to go her own why, when she heard a sniffle from a nearby rock.

_ I can’t leave him like this. _ With a deep breath Fuli made her way to the red and black maned lion cub. As she got closer it was apparente to see he has been crying. Some of his tears managed to roll down the rock, but mostly damped his arm. 

“ Um… Kion. You feeling alright?” Fuli feebly asked. She was never good at comforting others due to her own isolation, but she had to try if not for her then for the royal family.

Kion replied with a tear filled breath. Fuli took to helping the lion letting all out by rubbing his back in clam circles. Fuli felt a strange sensation as she did this, like someone was watching her.

“ Kion, I knew your hurting, and I want to help you, but you gotta tell me.” Fuli pleaded with a tone of a loving mother, conforming her child. 

“ It happening! I- I can’t believe it.” Kion cried out, his tone a bit too happy for someone Fuli thought to be sad. Kion lifted his head toward Fuli to show behind all his tears was a smile.

“ Kion. I-I don’t- What are you talking about?” Fuli asked, as she was a bit angry that the lion fourced the kind of affection out of her.

“ I always wanted to spend a day with my dad. Sure it wasn’t everything I hoped it would be, but- but.” Kion pulled Fuli in for a surprise hug. At first she tried to pull away, but soon let it the lion nuzzle into her.

“ I’m glad your okay Kion. I really am.” Fuli said shyly as a light red flashed on her cheeks.

“ Thanks Fuli, for checking up on me.” 

  
  
  
  


Mshzuri held a vain in his mouth, as he and a couple of elephants pulled on it on both ends tell it hung between two trees. All the animals were getting ready for the finale night of the Upendi Celebration. It was tradition for the King to announce the betrothed to the hair, then the whole Pride Lands would celebrate by performing for the future rulers. 

Mshzuri decided to help set up the festival to help get his mind off the announcement of the betrothed. Sure him and Kion weren’t the only male cubs in the Pride, but unlike him or Kion they weren’t very memorable, Mshzuri couldn't even remember any of their names. Combined with how his mother talks with the king, Kiara’s obvious feelings for him, and his own bad luck, he was to be betrothed to Kiara. 

“ Thanks for helping us set up Mshzuri.”

“ No problem Ma Tembo. Just need to keep myself busy.” Mshzuri said with a smile, as he wiped his forehead with his arm. “ Besides you have to take it easy.” 

The leader elephant laughed, touched by the cub’s concern. “ Don’t you worry about me-“ Ma Tembo used her trunk to delicately tap her stomach. “ I can handle more than you can think. How about you rest. We both know you have a long night in store.” Ma Tembo gave him a knowing wink, before heading off to help get to the finishing touches . 

“ Yaaa! But King I hope not.” 

Mshzuri mind raced as he remembered Petite’s voice during his and her argument last night far away from Pride Rock.

“ I take you in from, saving you from the life of a pathetic rouge and this is how you repay my kindness. By dragging my family’s name into the mud with your disgusting problem.”

“ Fine! It’s my fault that I love another male. But my love for him will never change! Just like how your sister loved that mad king! “ For the first time, Mshzuri wasn’t afraid of his mother's rage. This time he will stand his ground.

“ How dare you! I am only keeping my duty as my father's daughter to stand honorable. Something my sister couldn't do, and it seems you can’t ethers!” Petite extracted her claws as she got ready to hit her child. 

“ Wait please!” Mshzuri plead, his short term bravery leaving him when he needed it the most. “ I- I’ll accept my fate, and be happily betrothed to Kiara. But, all I ask you keep my relationship with Kion a secret. That way we both get what we want. Your family’s honor, and my heart to go with who it belongs to.”

It didn’t take long for Petite to retract her claws. “ Very well. Your life is one the line if you fall.” Was all the lioness said as she left the cub in the clearing.

“ Hay you in there?” 

Mshzuri was snapped out of his flashback by Kiara’s inviting voice. To the outside world he was just staring off into space under a shady tree, as the main stage was finished without him noticing. 

“ Ya, I am just a bit out of it that’s all.” Mshzuri respondents as he let out a mighty yawn.

“ So how about you? Excited to find out who you’re going to rule with?”

Kiara rolled her eyes at the thought, “ As if. All my dad sees me as is the queen of the Pride Lands. I know he loves me but still.”

“ At least you know that he loves you. Something I wish Kion knew.” Mshzuri admitted.

“ Wow, you care a lot about Kion.” Kiara looked down to her paws, Mshzuri could tell she was ashamed of something. “ How do you do it. I mean care about other animals you barely know? As Queen, I’m expected to take care of hundreds of animals yet I don’t even know my own brother?!”

“ Will… You just have to find it your self to care I guess” Mshzuri explained. “ You may not care yourself, but someone else cares about that animal. So you have to help them to save someone else’s heartbreak.” 

Kiara looked at him, dumbfounded by what she just heard from the cub who was no older than her. “ Wow- I never thought of it like that.” Kiara instinctively pulled Mshzuri in for a hug. “ Thanks Mshzuri. I already feel a bit better.” 

“ You welcome-“ Mshzuri felt guilty for hugging her back but still. Thankful the noise of the gathering animals was getting louder. “ I think it's time to start.” Mshzuri said as both separated.

“ Ya, I’ll see you in the crowd right?” 

Mshzuri simply smiled. “ Of course my queen.” He said sing songingly, as he left disappeared in the void of animals. Every animal was under the shade of the trees of Mizimu Grove as the sun was beginning to deep below the skyline. Mshzuri found a nice place next to the other lions of the Pride, he could see Tiifu was sat next to his mother, who thankfully didn’t take notice to him. 

“ Lions, and Geckos and Hippos and all other in between welcome to the Upendi Celebration!” From behind a nearby tree a familiar meerkat and warthog duo walked out with a smile as big as Pride Rock.

“ Your favorite royal meerkat Timon-“

“ And my deer stagehand Pumbaa are honored to your host tonight!” Timon said with a showman’s spunk, as he forced himself to center stage trying to take up the glory. But Timon’s glory was short lived as a gray blur knocked Timon out of the way.

“ And don’t forget me! The UnBungalievable Bunga!”

“ Hayhayhya! Bunga, this isn’t what rehearsed.” Timon said angrily, trying to make it sound natural.

“ It isn’t. But I thou-“

Mshzuri laughed at the glorious disaster up on stage. Every animal either sat there in silence or laughed nervously. After about five minutes Pumbaa shooed the other two off stage so he can introduce the first performance. As the hippos gathered on stage for a bit of bellowing, Mshzuri noticed Fuli has just arrived with Kion right behind her. While Mshzuri heart had a bit of a panic, it was quickly fixed as both other felines noticed him, Fuli give a simple wave, but Kion flashed him a smile, and that was all the comfort he needed.

As the night grew older the Pride Lands grew livelyer. As every type of animals from elephants, gazelles to flamingos, and galagos performed for the royal family. Each performance showcases something related to the week long celebration. After each one Mshzuri and Kion shared quick and loving glances as each on passed. But at last the dreaded moment has come.

“ Alright, alright those where all ... good they were good” Timon said dismissively as the last performances left.

“ That they where Timon. But now it the moment you all been waiting for!” 

“ The Pride of Pride Rock. The great, the powerful, the all mighty, the Pride Lands very own superstar, but most importantly my lion bro! Put your paws together for Kiiiiing Simba!” Bunga, Pumbaa and Timon moved out of the way as Simba walked onto center stage. Every animal cheered as Simba stood proudly in front of them. As each and every animal cheering ended, Simba cleared his throat before addressing his kingdom.

“ Thank you all for being here tonight. It is truly gratifying to see every animal come together for such a momentous occasion. For some I am great friends with you and your family, for others… I don’t know at all. But that is the beauty of the Upendi Celebration, to bring animals together. Whether it be close family coming together, or two strangers meeting for the first time. Hence as tradition, I have chosen a one lion from my Pride who will take the throne next to my daughter as the king.” 

Simba tuned behind him and motioned her to come forth. Kiara followed suit and walked out on stage with elegance and pride as she joined her father's side.

“ One day my time as king will be over, and my daughter will take her place as queen.” Simba smiled down to her, showing how proud he was off her. Kiara returned his smile. 

“ And besides her a new king. Together these two will bring the Pride Lands into a new light. To be a good king, one must be brave, but also sensitive. One must have the heart to care for others who may not want it. But above all, he must respect the grand circle of life, and work to protect it. That is why as of today, I declare Mshzuri to be betrothed Kiara!” 

Mshzuri head shot up as the words passed his ears. Every version of dread filled his body, sweat began to build up behind his head. He took a nervous glance at both siblings, to the left Kion was just as shocked as he was as his chest went up and down at a fast pace, to his right Kiara was also breathing heavily but a wide smile was on her face. Mshzuri worked up the power to walk through the path made by the separated crowd. Mshzuri keeper his eyes forward as animals threw flowers into the air, and the elephants let out a celebratory fanfare with birds singing. Mshzuri got to the stage and took his place next to a delighted Kiara, who did everything in her power to remain calm. 

“ I have seen and heard of Mshzuri deeds, and while good deeds are not enough to justify a king, it is clear that Mshzuris heart and passion for helping the ones who can’t help themselves is a desired quality in a king. So let us all come together and celebrate the binding of these two souls.” Simba lead all the animals into a loud and mighty cheer with his roar, announcing the end of the ceremony and the start of the celebration. 

“ Congrats bro!” Tiifu said as she ran up and hugged her brother pushing him to the ground. “ I never knew my best friend and my brother would become the next royal couple!” 

“ Hay, Tiifu! Don’t be too hard on him.”

“ Don’t worry Kiara! You two have all the time to cuddle.” Tiifu teased as she let her brother up. “ But I guess I can give you two some alone time.” Tiifu said playfully causing both lions to blush, before running off to join the celebration. Mshzuri looked around for Kion, but found nothing.  _ I gotta find him. And fast! _

“ Mshzuri!” Kiara called him out of his worried trance as she put a paw on his shoulder. “ Are you alright?”

“ Ya- Ya It’s just I can’t believe I’m betrothed to you!” 

“ Nether can I. So I guess that means we’ll going to be together a lot.” Kiara ran her body under his muzzle before sitting next to him with a lovely smile. 

“ I guess. Look Kiara I-“ Once again Mshzuri was cut off as he felt Kiara lips agust his. Like Kion, Mshzuri let himself get lost in the moment as he began to get more into it. But like Kion the moment was short lived.

“ Whoa there young lady.” Kiara pushed away the instant Nala voice passed her ears. “ You two my be distended for each other, but your still to young to show that much.” 

“ I agree with your mother. You’re going to have to wait before you two can get ‘serious’. ” Simba said for a lack of a better word.

“ I’m sorry Dad. It’s just. Everything I- I’m just excited that’s all.” Kiara admitted, distance it herself from Mshzuri who was frantically looking around.

“ Mshzuri. Is something the matter?” Nala asked with a motherly tone.

“ No, everything great my queen. Can you all just excuse me for a moment.” Mshzuri said hasty as he slowly backed away.

“ Of course. I understand if al-“

“ Thank you. Don’t worry Kiara I’ll be back before you know it.” Mshzuri said giving her a small and quick nuzzle before dashing off. Leaving behind a confused royal family.

  
  
  
  


Mshzuri heard loud, and very explicit shouting from on top of Nyota Cliff. Slowly he made his way up the hill and what he found broke his heart. Blood was spilled on the grass shining brightly in the moonlight, as a lion shaped silhouette held his paw over his left eye, as blood dripped from between his claws and other cuts made along his body.

“ Just leave me alone.” Kion said, his voice weak. It clear he been crying, but also ranging.

“ Kion, you I love you.” Mshzuri said softly. 

He saw Kion remove his paw from his eye, as he turned his attention to the sky. 

“ I saw… I saw you kiss her. It looked like you enjoyed it.”

Mshzuri felt a lump in his throat he wanted to move next to Kion but his legs would’ budge. 

“ I didn't mean to, nor did I want to! Kion you have to trust me. I loved you for who knows how long! And finale, have you love me back is all I ever wanted!” But Mshzuri cries fell on deaf ears, as Kion was focused on the stars. Mshzuri sighed as he was about to leave the lion.

_ No! If you love him Mshzuri, you have to show him! _ Mshzuri took in a deep breath as he walked up the hill, taking a set behind Kion with his back to him. 

Mshzuri:  **Never knew I could feel like this**

**Like I've never seen the sky before**

**Want to vanish inside your kiss**

**Everyday I love you more and more**

**Listen to my heart, can you hear it sings**

**Telling me to give you everything**

**Seasons may change, winter to spring**

**But I love you, until the end of time**

Mshzuri sang with all his heart, in hopes is words could reach Kion. But Kion’s back was still to him, with his eyes on the stars. Mshzuri clutched the ground below him.

**And there is no mountain too high**

**No river too wide**

**Sing out this song**

**I will be there by your side**

**Storm clouds may gather, stars may collide**

**But I love you.**

**Until the end of time.**

Mshzuri forced Kion to look at him. Kion blood dripped from his left eye as he had reopened his scar. But at this point Mshzuri could care less about how he looked, he only wanted him to look him in the eye. 

**Come what may**

**Come what may**

**I will love you!**

**Until my dying day!**

**Come what may!**

Kion's amber eye glowed as he let out a threatening growl, and pulled his gaze away from him before walking down the hill leaving Mshzuri alone. The young lion felt a tear roll down his face as his heart broke into a million pieces. Who knew the week of love, could end in heartbreak.

“ I love you Kion.” Was all Mshzuri could muster as a tear rolled down his face, before falling to the ground weeping through the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Cilf hanger! So how will this shape Kion, and all his family? You could guess a lot more easier as you already read it before I bet. So this would be the chapter with the less changes, but hay what can you do. Anyway song credits go to disney as the song in swahili is the healing incantation from tangled, and song two is "Underneath the lovely London Sky" From Mary Poppines Returns . Any way see ya'll next time. And please leave a review. It would really help. I'll


End file.
